Tears for The One
by Seonaid Mist
Summary: -PROJECT TURNED OVER- Tears were shed for him, so Elazul is ready to take on anything to save his 'bestfriend'. But there's a little problem...a problem that leads to a lot of other problems... 'ElazulxHeroinexEscad ! ' Now THAT's a problem! D:
1. Chapter 1: Elazul

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't.

**A/N:** I did some changes. (VERY LITTLE) Anyway, after I edit the other chaps, I'll post chap 7. OKie?

* * *

**Chapter 1: Tears for the One**

* * *

**---------------Elazul --------------**

I slumped to the ground, a dreadful feeling rising in my chest. It wasn't much of a relief, beating the Lord of Jewels…because the aftermath isn't very formidable. Nobody returned…they just disappeared. I looked up at Mia, who was looking around desperately, her expression sorrowful. I bet she feels sorry for me…for me and everyone else.

"Mia," I called, my voice hoarse. She didn't comply. She continued to look around, her eyes twinkling.

"Mia," I repeated, straining to make my voice louder. "Mia…"

She turned to me, but she looked as though she was looking through me. "I-I'm so sorry, Elazul," she whispered, twiddling her hands in front of her uneasily. "I couldn't do anything…I'm just a nosy and disrespectful brat…I couldn't help at all…" Her voice shook as she spoke. Her face twisted in sadness and agony. But she was wrong. She helped more than she knew. She helped me—she helped the Jumi.

Such innocence she has…for she did not even notice how everyone loved her—because she helped without hesitation. She was my first best friend, after all. She was the first one who never, ever flinched from my shouts, and liked me for who I am, considering the risk. She stuck with me even though I am a Jumi.

But now as I looked at her, I knew that such sorrow she has, I share it. I opened my mouth to respond, but instead of the soft and assuring voice I planned, I spoke instead with a loud and imperial tone.

"Don't be stupid, Mia. You helped more than you were supposed to! Stop being stupid and go tell yourself how good you are to help us—even if the result—" I stopped. I stopped in shock. Because I heard something I wished I would never hear from her.

A sob. A sob! She's crying!

I struggled to stand up, struggled to ignore the pain that shot through my veins. I'd rather have my core shattered than let her turn into stone!

"No, don't cry, Mia!" I yelled, stepping up in pain. My legs are numb, and they won't comply with me. But I have to reach her.

"Everyone's gone…" I heard her whisper, her eyes boring into mine. Tears formed in them, tears that may fall at any time.

"No!" I yelled again, stepping closer. She was in such distance from me, and I can't reach her. She has to stop…

" Pearl , Rubens, Esmeralda, Diana…" she said, ignoring me. "…Sandra—everyone… Elazul, they are all gone because I failed… I failed… B-but I really wanted to help. I really… want to help… everyone…"

I stepped closer. "No, Mia! Don't cry… Please, Mia! Please!" I begged, slowly stepping closer, but the closer I get, the farther she seemed to be.

"I-I'm sorry, Elazul… I'm sorry you're the only one left of your kind. I'm sorry you're all alone… I'm so sorry…" Her eyes glistened visibly. She looked at me with so much pity that I began to feel sorry for myself, too. "I'm sorry about Pearl …" she continued, and began to walk over to me. "But I promise… we can always be friends… don't… be sad."

I felt like my chest was being squeezed. I felt as though I was going to cry, too. But even if I really want to, I can't—because Jumi can't cry… Not anymore…

"I-I'm not sad," I assured her approaching figure, stepping up to her as well. My voice shook, too, but I couldn't help it. "Please, Mia, d-don't cry… Never cry for the Jumi…"

She sniffed. Her bright-green eyes that always shone with glee now darkened with tears of sadness. I don't want her to cry. I could always live alone—as long as I know she'll be alive…and not a stone. I could always live alone…

She's now in front of me. Up close, I could see that her tears were on the verge of falling. But I can't let them… I can't bear…

I reached out my hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry, please…I'm not sad. I don't have too much reason to be…And you know why?"

She looked up at me and took the hand that brushed away her tears. She held my hand close to her as though it was a treasure she'll keep forever. I didn't protest and waited for her answer. "No…why?" she finally replied, and then tears began to form in her eyes again.

"Because I know I won't be alone…" I told her, not even thinking about what I was saying, "because I know that you'll always be there… Because I know you won't leave me…" I almost regretted saying such words, but as soon as I saw her smile, I considered my words truthful and reassuring.

Her smile was bright and cheerful, though in her eyes the sorrow stayed. The tears were still there.

She squeezed my hand and held it close to her heart. She opened her mouth and said,

"Elazul… I won't leave you, really…but you can't hide the fact that you are sad about…all this. I can always cry for you, even if I turn to stone, I don't care… I'll cry just to make you happy…" Her eyes welled up with more tears, but when I reached out to wipe them away with my free hand, she stopped me and continued, "Do you know why?"

I stared at her as hard as I could, afraid to answer. But her eyes told me that she needs my reply. "N-no," I stammered, trying to wriggle my hands from hers and wipe her tears before they fall, "No, I don't know… why?"

She smiled and a tear slid down her cheek. "Because I love you, Elazul… and these tears are for the happiness of the one I…" she trailed off, as the curse engulfed her color into the gray of a stone.

I almost screamed. My hands were released from hers without me noticing it. My chest burned with so much emotion I couldn't explain. I shut my eyes tight and hoped that I was only dreaming. All of this never happened… it was all a nightmare. Everything was all a nightmare.

"E…Elazul?" a voice called uncertainly. A voice I recognized with all familiarity. Pearl .

I opened my eyes and glanced towards her voice. There she was, standing beside me, a look of surprise and wonder mixed in her face. "What happened?" she asked, but she kept her eyes glued on my face, as though something strange was on it.

I didn't answer her. I was too surprised to see her right here, alive. I looked around. Everyone stared back at me. Everyone—Florina, Diana, Esmeralda, Rubens…EVERYONE.

It was strange and extremely relieving, but how did that happen? I returned my attention to Pearl again, who was now inspecting Mia. "What's wrong?" I asked her when she gasped.

"Look," she pointed, her finger trembling. "Mia just produced…"

I looked. And looked. And looked. No, that can't be… only Jumi can…

"A teardrop crystal…" I whispered unconsciously. "Did she just… cry and… revived everyone!" A crystal hung below her cheek, which shone very brightly at everyone's gaze.

She saved the Jumi… I don't know how I should feel. I don't know if should rejoice, or lament…

Should I? I just lost a friend. A close friend. But her words still haunt me… Her words…

_"Because I love you, Elazul… _

… and these tears are for the happiness of the one I…"


	2. Chapter 2: Mia

**Tears for The One **

**(Chapter 2)**

**Disclaimer: **Don't own LoM but hates Pearl. Of course, I don't make my own characters hate her and I don't write anything bad about her. Anyway, Square owns LoM, and I don't have much money to buy the game from them. I'm just a fanfic writer, all I can do is WISH. So don't sue me.

**Author's notes:** Okay, I never planned to continue this but some of my six reviewers want to know what's going to happen next, so, I decided to go on… but I do apologize if this one is as corny as the first chapter (or even cornier). Slight OOCness, too. I don't have very good English so please bear with this… 

=========Mia: Flashback========= 

"Welcome to Domina," the sign says, as the old piece of wood swayed softly with the wind. The town of Domina--sounds harmless, I guess. Nothing could actually hurt me here. I think. 

"Hey," a small voice called irritably, making my gaze drop from the swaying sign. I blinked as I saw what or who have talked. It was an onion with legs, shouting at someone from across the path. I followed the onion's gaze and saw a man in a mantle facing a small building, with a sign that says "Pub: Amanda and Barrette's". I blinked again at my fascination with signs. 

"At least tell me your name!" the onion continued when the man paid no heed. He raised a weird, small sword that I have stupidly mistaken for a knife. I approached quietly and almost tripped myself when the man suddenly turned around. 

His dark eyes glowed strangely as they met mine and I shifted uncomfortably in my position. I looked at him for a moment, marking him—something I usually do to recognize someone—and saw a gorgeous lapis lazuli embedded in the middle of his chest. I almost blinked but didn't when I saw that he was staring back at me, too. He studied me for a moment before he turned to the onion…uh…boy. "…Elazul," he answered coldly, after what seemed like five seconds of silence. He turned to the tavern again and entered. 

I blinked for the third time. "Geez, he makes me sick!" said the onion thing and walked towards the shop, completely opposite from the pub's direction. He was right though. The onion kid, I mean. I'D never bother with a person so cold and unfriendly like HIM. I don't like him one bit. 

I started to follow the onion-boy towards the shop when I heard a loud noise from the tavern. Acting on instinct I rushed in, and found myself almost stomped flat by a fat rabbit. Well, at least that's what I think he is, he's rather huge around the middle. 

"Out of the way, please," he grunted, as he squeezed with palpable difficulty out of the doorway. "It's important to share." I took a step back and muttered an apology as he eyed me, a strange smile spreading over his face. What's with these people, staring at me? 

"I'll be at the marketplace," he said, walking slowly away from me for I-don't-know-what-reason. "Meet me there if you need me," he offered and then, finally, walked away. I blinked after him for the fourth time. Strange… I wonder whatever for that I might need him… 

A new noise, something crashing, caught my ears and I jumped, immediately rushing into the tavern. I looked around frantically until I saw the man in the cloak harassing a pretty girl with wings. I saw her eyes widen with fear and she shook visibly as the man—Elazul, was it?—questioned her in a foul manner. 

I gritted my teeth angrily and walked towards them. I had the sudden impulse to tackle him but instead I tapped him gently on the shoulder, avoiding any scandals that my urges habitually lead me to. "Excuse me," I managed to choke out through clenched teeth. He turned to me so fast that he ALMOST scared the daylights out of me. 

"Silence! Do not interrupt!" he spat out, making my heart thud madly through my chest. Although that doesn't really mean I'm scared… of course not! I'm not scared of anything… except those piercing blue eyes that looked ready to kill… I shook my head out of it and realized that Elazul had returned to distressing the poor girl. 

"Speak up," he commanded insensitively to the winged child. When the girl didn't speak, he took a step closer, looking so stunningly frightening. "Don't make me angry…" he threatened. 

The girl shook again and tried to look away, but it seems that fear had frozen her on the spot. That's when I realized that I was frozen, too. 

"What are you hiding?!" he demanded, stepping closer. The girl shuddered again. 

"H-hey!" I finally managed to blurt out. He turned to me angrily. "Stop picking on her! She hasn't done anything to you!" I added, my voice louder and sharper. 

His eyes glinted intensely at me and all of the courage that he drained from me gradually came back. I guess the sight of someone in danger made my wits regenerate piece by piece, no matter how scared I am. He began to look dangerous right there, mind you. Just as I was recovering, he yelled at me again and this time I was sure to have felt the butterflies in my stomach die. "Shut up! This is none of your business. Can't you just leave us alone?" 

I choked at his glare. Nevertheless, I was able to speak clearly and just as coldly as him. "No, I can't. And I won't unless you stop picking on my friend." I stared back at him boldly. 

"Friends you say?" he scoffed, "I don't believe you." He turned to the child again before I could protest. "Don't you have any idea?" he asked her, but his voice has changed, and I caught a tinge of…desperation. I stared at him, trying to locate the reason of his abrupt alteration at the middle of his back. That was all I could see, mind you. "Are you sure you don't know where she is?" 

So, he's looking for someone? I blinked for the fifth time and watched the winged girl shake her head. 

"Damn it!" he cursed, his hands balled into tight fists. He was shaking with anger. "I've wasted my time!" He walked past me without a word except the silent curses under his breath and exited the premises, banging the door loudly behind him. 

I turned to the girl. "You okay?" I asked. 

She nodded slowly. "…Thank you…" she said shyly. 

I smiled at her and walked out of the pub. I made a good deed, and I feel great. I think I should go and talk to the other townspeople. 

~~~~~~~~~~ 

I walked around Domina for a while, meeting and making friends with new people. It turns out that the onion thing I saw a while ago was, in fact, an onion warrior, and his name is Duelle. He introduced me to his friend that he said was a dove—although, to me, she resembles a teapot—and her name is Teapo. Haha… funny. Sounds like teapot. 

I also met a small juggler named Capella, and he is a wanderer as he mentioned. His traveling companion was a kid named Diddle, and I find myself dancing to the rhythm of his music. 

I also met a mail carrier named Pelican. She kept singing songs I've never heard of, but I think it's her way of conversing with people. I met Meimei at the marketplace and she claims to be a fortuneteller. I met a few sproutlings, too, and they kept on saying how the wind feels so good and how many stars there are. I wanted to talk to the fat rabbit but he was already so busy talking people into buying his stuff. Someone told me his name's Niccolo, a traveling merchant. I find him dangerous towards my money, nonetheless. 

I met the Reverent Nouvelle in a chapel at the northern part of town. He told me that the girl in the pub is Rachel, daughter of shopkeepers named Mark and Jennifer. The arrogant man in the mantle was a newcomer in town, and the reverent informed me that he's a Jumi. I don't know much about them, but I know that Jumis are humans with stones as their cores. That's as far as my knowledge could take me. 

There was a weird mouse-man named Boyd, who claimed that he's a detective. He told me to watch out for bandits, for they were appearing in the highway. But he did throw me a suspicious glare when I walked towards him the first time. 

I walked the grounds some more, but I was driven to an abrupt halt when a voice called to me, right before I was able to step into the marketplace. "Hey!" 

I turned around and around in confusion until the one who called shouted again, sounding irritated. "Hey, over here!" I looked and saw Mr. I-have-a-stone-on-my-chest-and-so-I-have-the-right-to-pick-on-hapless-girls standing by the pathway to the chapel, a determined expression in his features. "Take me with you," he added bluntly, after what seemed like fifteen seconds of staring at each other. 

I frowned. Me, work with an insolent excuse for a man like him? AS IF! 

"No," I simply replied, with a shake of my head. I spun around quickly before he could utter a curse and smiled to myself. First, he shouts at Rachel and me and now he's asking to take him with me? I have more sense than a monkey, if he doesn't know. 

I started to walk away but an eerie feeling climbed through my skin. I felt hot breath at the side of my neck and I jumped a mile in fear. I turned my head slightly and saw the lapis man staring at me defiantly. "I won't leave you alone until we find her," he swore, grabbing my arm. 

"H-hey, wait a minute—!" I protested as he pulled me closer to him. He gazed at me with his sharp blue eyes and I felt the blood rush to my face at the distance of our noses. "F-fine," I sputtered. "Alright already, geez, quit staring at me like that!" I pulled my arm from his grasp, stepped a few good steps away from him and straightened myself up. "So, what's wrong then?" I asked as I started towards the town square with him on my heels. I began to talk a little a more gently to him, because I don't want him pulling me anywhere near him again. It makes me feel awkward. 

"A friend is missing. Her name is Pearl. She has long hair and wears a white dress," he sighed, making me look behind at him. "She's like a sister to me…" he added dolefully. 

"Oh," I managed to say, feeling pity for him. I guess it wasn't right for me to judge him like I did. He was just worried. I'd shout at anyone, too, if I lost someone close to me and can't find her. "By the way," I coughed, trying to change the subject before he breaks out on me, "my name is Mia." I walked towards him and held out my hand. 

He blinked up at me and took my hand hesitantly. "I am Elazul, Knight of Lapis Lazuli." 

We shook hands there in the middle of the lane for the longest time. I gave him my warmest smile and didn't bother to expect a smile in return. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I walked into the pub to get a drink, after giving Elazul a rather convincing speech of relaxing first before jumping into actions of impulse I often call stupidity. He agreed apprehensively anyway. Although his feet movements seem to be, somehow, slow and brooding. 

The tavern was bustling with people not unlike this morning, when only Rachel was the one in. There were a lot of other people I didn't know laughing and drinking. I smiled inwardly and looked around for a table. 

"Hey," said Elazul suddenly, grabbing me by the arm and turning me around in a quick, revolving motion. I placed my palm on forehead, trying to still the rapidly spinning world around me. 

"Wha?" I asked stupidly, looking at the two Elazuls swiveling in front of me. They were staring at something in a distance. I closed my eyes and slowly opened them, and I saw the two Elazuls edge into one. He was still staring at something, his eyes narrowed with mistrust. I followed his gaze. 

Rachel. 

He was staring at Rachel. 

But why? What's the reason? Is he at it again? I sighed in disgust, the answers pretty much blatant in the situation. "Elazul," I began, but it was too late. He was already walking towards her. Don't make me hate you again, you arrogant bastard. Don't you dare. I cursed silently when he paid no attention to my telepathic threat. 

I followed him. It seems that Rachel noticed him approaching, for she was fidgeting uneasily in her position, her shoulders tensed, and her eyes focused on something far away. I heard a distinct growl from Elazul's direction. I really need to watch over him…I mean, to make sure he doesn't do anything…sadistic… 

"Hey," he called, as he neared the girl. Rachel simply looked away. "Hey!" he repeated and the child jerked slightly. 

I thought she was going to run for it when Elazul approached her, his mouth blabbering curses and swears. I certainly thought it. I was positive. But when she walked towards him, too, I felt as though I was going to have a heart attack. 

She held out something to my companion and muttered something under her breath. Elazul eyed it suspiciously but took the thing anyway. I glanced over his shoulders and saw an egg resting in his hands. I blinked for I-don't-know-how-many-times-and-I-feel-like-I-should-quit-counting-my-blinks. 

"So…" he said, staring at the green egg. "What's this…?" He turned and held the egg to me, but, suddenly, he stopped. His eyes widened. "It smells like Pearl!" 

I only stared at him. "Huh?" Smell? Is this guy some kind of…pervert? A stalker? I mean, smell? Smells like? …I don't understand… He knows her smell…? 

"We should hurry!" he exclaimed, completely ignoring me. He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the exit. I twisted my head around to Rachel and shouted out; "Thanks!" as I was pulled out the tavern by the strange man named Elazul, who is a Jumi and has a weird way of stating things…at least I think so. 

=========Mia: End of Flashback========= 

The first time I met Elazul…? I thought he was jerk…I thought he could never care for anyone else other than Pearl. I didn't like him too much at that time, but he started growing on me. But he began growing too much, to my dismay. I thought he'd just be a friend to me, someone I'll help, and someone who'll help me. Of course I never realized that I loved him, it took me a long time before I realized that. 

I never bothered myself to knowing what he thinks about me. His eyes show it clearly. I am his friend, his best friend, nothing more. He once told me that I was special, twice if you count him telling Pearl that I'm 'a strange kind of person'. He told me that I'm special for reasons he could only keep for himself. I couldn't sleep for a week because of that. 

I met a lot of people because of him. I made new friends, which stirred more happiness in me. After all, living all alone for sixteen years is not something to be glad for. He was first one I went on a quest with. And I thought that was definitely the last time I would see of him, even though I needed confirming of my suspicions. 

When I was planning to retire for going around with a guy named Escad and a girl named Deana and killing a demon named Irwin, I spotted him in Domina's pub. He noticed me when I walked in, and he stared at me for so long that I approached him. He said he was looking for a friend, and he looked worried. 

Pearl again, I said to him. He shook his head. He explained the situation I did not understand until later. He is looking for other Jumi. He is trying to save his kin. Something I felt an honor to be involved with. 

So I helped him. I met Rubens, a man who had seemingly lost his ability to feel anything for anyone else. But that was proven false when that 'Sandra the Jewel Hunter' took his core. I tried hard not cry as I watched him…disappear. Basketfish, even though not a Jumi, and Esmeralda, a cheerful girl who has a comforting aura of determination surrounding her. With her I met Diana, who threw away her being a Jumi. I also tried hard not to cry, seeing my new friends vanish in front of me. 

Sandra…I hated her as much as Elazul did. I hated her before, but deep inside, my heart tells me that she has a motive for doing this. A good motive. Something inside me believed that she has no real intention of killing her fellow Jumi; even if I did witnessed it occur twice. That part of me believed that she was just misunderstood. That part believed that she's still a real person with feelings, not some cold-hearted lunatic who…I guess I trust too much, eh? 

Many other things happened. But what almost led me to something Elazul dreaded was when Sandra kidnapped Pearl. That was when I realized how much I loved him. And no, I didn't feel jealous when he talked to Pearl with affection. He did say knights and guardians aren't lovers. When I heard the light crack of a stone, my heart leaped to my throat. That was Elazul's core. He whispered for me not cry, something that he feared. But I couldn't bear to see him hurt…next I knew I didn't want him to go…I knew then…what I really felt. All those traveling and battling together, sleeping in one room together, starving together, being together, created a strong bond that neither of us noticed until then. He told me he doesn't want me to cry, and I wished for him not to die. Him. Elazul. 

Sandra hurt him. His core was damaged, and Sandra demanded tears from Pearl. I didn't understand, but I wanted to help BADLY. I want to help everyone whom I failed to help, just like Rubens and Esmeralda. Now I know I can't just stand there and watch Pearl and Elazul get killed. No, I can't bear to see anymore of that… 

This is when I met Lady Blackpearl. Or Pearl's other self. I helped her anyway, even if she is a stranger. After the battle, she apologized to Elazul for the pain she had caused. I still didn't understand…I understand nothing, as Elazul said to me, when we were left alone in the caverns. So I need not cry for him, or for anyone, because I understand nothing about them. 

So I tried not to. It was hard. I watched him as he was in agony. I watched him call for Pearl while he lay on my bed, distressed. So I set out to search for her, only to come back to my house and find Elazul missing. So I looked for him too. And found him outside the tower of Leires. He struggled to stand up and walk, looking so weak, but firm…I hated his guts at that time. He goes out and tries to kill himself for Pearl! It's pathetic. Of course, he mistook my looking at him as pity, and told me not to worry. I did not speak. Instead, I aided him to the top of the tower, and I made sure he would not get hurt anymore. 

Then we found Pearl beyond the Door of Fate, talking to Lady Blackpearl. Elazul went and told Pearl that he'll protect her, he told her not to worry. I just stood there and watched them. Then Pearl went to me and asked for my help. I did not refuse. I cannot refuse my friends. Never. 

Elazul and I battled Lady Blackpearl. She was difficult. I felt weak compared to her. But in the middle of the battle, Elazul took my hand and squeezed it. He thanked me for everything, and he promised that he would look after me too. I learned another valuable lesson after that. I am not weak unless I shut myself from anyone who would make me stronger. 

And so we fought on. And beat Lady Blackpearl. We triumphed, Elazul and I. Blackpearl said something to us, but it went into one ear and out of the other. I was so happy that I hugged the lapis knight in front of Pearl. The pearl guardian was stunned, but it did not seem to bother her. She thanked me for everything I have done. And I felt good. Better than before. 

Next, I found myself traveling into someone's dreams and learning a good deal of what I have been deprived of; their past, or rather, Florina's and the Jumi's. 

I received the Jumi Staff from Florina, and I picked Elazul to go with me. But I did that because he was throwing hopeful glances at me. It was strange. 

Battling endlessly in rooms with monsters, combining different kinds of stones to open a door…and here…struggling to keep my tears from falling… As I stared into the eyes of the man I loved… 

But now as I share my story with you, I also confess my feelings…and I cried. I cried for my friends, for the Jumi and for the knight who supposedly is my best friend… I don't care what happens to me now. As long as I know they will not suffer anything similar to this again, I am happy… 

~~~~~~~~Flashback: Third Person POV~~~~~~~~ 

The Jumi knight leaned forward on the balcony railing, staring into the beautiful stars that studded the beautiful night sky and the moon that glowed it's mysterious light. He smiled inwardly, and wished that he could stare into the night sky with his fellow Jumi. 

He gently ran a hand over his lapis lazuli core and sighed. His thoughts drifted into his past until a drowsy voice cut him from his reverie. 

"Lazul, what's wrong? Can't you sleep?" asked the blonde youth in her pajamas, yawning as she stepped out to the cold, dark air. She stopped beside the knight and leaned over the balcony, her eyes focused on him. 

Elazul shook his head at the nickname and at the question. He sighed again and turned to look at the obviously sleepy girl beside him. She was still looking at him, though her eyes were drooping and her head was leaning slightly over the railing, as though it was going to fall off. He restrained a laugh and said in jest, "What kind of question is that? Of course I can, you've seen me sleep, Mia. A thousand times." 

Mia rolled her eyes impatiently and brushed strands of golden hair from her face. "Haha. Since when did you become so humorous? Are boinks flying?" the girl replied sardonically, looking up into the sky in mock surprise. 

The lapis knight smiled and scratched his head. "Oh, and you're SO funny. Haha, too. Actually, I'm fine. I was just thinking." 

Mia tilted her head to one side and gave him a curious smile. "About?" 

Elazul pondered at this query for a while. He looked at the girl in front of him, yawning as she awaited his answer. _She is very…different…I do not know how she manages to calm me although she is not alike Pearl in any way…she makes me trust her more than I do to anyone else… _

"Yoo-hoo, Lazul! Dang it, answer me will you?!" the golden-locked girl cried edgily, waving her arms wildly before Elazul's face. "Geez, I'm worried about you. Maybe you need more sleep," she added a little seriously. _Maybe he's thinking about Pearl again. He really cares about her_, she thought and sighed. 

The knight blinked. "Well, I was thinking about…how strange you are…" he said suddenly, surprising Mia out of her PJ's. 

"Excuse me?" said Mia indignantly, turning to Elazul abruptly, suddenly fully awake. "Strange? Me? AS IF! It's YOU who's strange!" She pointed an accusing finger in the Jumi's face; her own features red with anger. 

The Jumi knight laughed wholeheartedly. "I'm sorry, Mia. I did not mean to offend you. I mean that you are strange as in…special." 

The girl blushed as she reflected on the last adjective. "Special? M-me?" she withdrew her finger and pointed to herself. Elazul nodded. "How?" 

The lapis knight turned away from her without a word and started towards the room. 

"Hey! Tell me, why am I special?" the fair-haired girl demanded from behind. 

Elazul smiled to himself and stopped by the door. He looked back at the bewildered girl and said, "I'll keep those reasons for myself. I just think you're special. To me, you are very special." He went back in the room, leaving Mia looking at his retreating back in disbelief. 

"Elazul…?" 

==============End of Chapter 2=============== 

Hi! Thanx to you people who reviewed my story. Thank you very, very, very much. I love reviewers. Arigatou. Just tell me if I should resume writing and I will. You guys inspire me! AISHITERU! 

Don't worry, I'm still the Woman of 3173, but I just can't concentrate on being strange because I wrote something so SERIOUS. Anywayz, credit to _ Mana Angel's "LoM: A New Time"_, that's where I got the Lazul nickname. Read the story, it's nice! I think it should be humor fic, but, hey, I'm not the author! Tweet! And _ Salacassera's "Pearl Gets Lost"_! And _ dragon dream's "Playing House"_ and… _ Andaliri's "The Sprites of Enchanter's Hill"_. Hmm…what else? Aha! _ Reveric Tigeress' "Children of Mana"_! (I'm advertising, support them! Make them continue their stories!) 

Anyway, please review. And those fics I recommended! They're good! I love them! ^________^ I hope the authors wouldn't mind me flashing their stories here. Do you mind? ^-^ Let's just be friends…no suing and fighting! *ahem* Well, buh-bye! I hope you enjoyed this chappie! Reviews please! Go on, you can do it! Hit the "GO" button, and make an author happy! 


	3. Chapter 3: Remembering

**Tears for The One **

**Chapter 3:**

**Elazul—Remembering**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Legend of Mana. Okay? ^_^

**Author's Notes: **Gosh! Am back, finally! Got a new computer!!! *does a strange dance* Happy, sha la la la! It's so nice to be happy! I've got many reviews when I put up my last installment. Didn't know lots liked…those kind of stuff… I kinda wrote it the time I felt like being dramatic… ^__^ Lazul's REALLY OOC here, in my opinion… hehehe … nyway, thanks for the reviews (I mean, HELLO? 19 reviews for two chapters??? That's gotta be a joke.). They're so inspiring! Hope you like this chapter too! The whole story's got flashbacks BECAUSE…I want to. Anyway, enjoy reading, everyone! ^-^ 

======= Elazul ========

I sat in front of Mia's statue and stared at her. Something I regretted not doing just now. I mean, she had lots more color when she was still…not a stone. How come I always realize too late the significance of her existence?

There was many times wherein she annoyed me so much that I wanted to just walk away from her. So many times. But any annoying thing she does somehow gives me an unfamiliar feeling at the pit of my stomach. You know a feeling that's a cross between irritation and fondness? That feeling always calmed me. I want to keep feeling it. So I stick to her for as long as I know she's still safe. 

I guess I could just declare that I do care for her a lot. I don't really know if I had somehow fallen for her. I'm totally not sure. 

But I know one thing: she changed me. Just as Pearl had observed. I was gradually becoming softer and softer. Less cold. More open. I don't know how. I just woke up one day and decided to join in her happiness, no matter what trouble we were in. I enjoyed making her smile and teasing her—something that Pearl never drove me to do. 

Mia simply made me glad to be alive. Made me feel free of troubles. Made me feel like I wasn't tied to protecting my guardian. Made me feel all the joy she can offer. She made me feel…loved. 

I remember when she told me she loved me. It sort of made feel confused. I was thinking about it—if she really loved me, then why was she teasing me about being in love with Pearl? If she loved me, wouldn't she feel jealous? Wouldn't she just try to pry me away from Pearl every time I get close to her?

No, she always had to be the martyr. Always had to sacrifice to make other people happy. Always had to pretend it benefited her even though it probably hurt her so much. I hate that side of her. It always makes me want to just grab her and shake her real hard until she admits it really does hurt her and she doesn't want it. 

But NO. She has to hurt herself for every little thing just to make others happy. It's…not fair. It's too—I don't know—foolish? It just doesn't seem right… she risked getting cursed just to save my race. Just to save the Jumi. As she said, just for me…

It's been a year since the Jumi came back to life. A year since I lost my best friend. A year since I broke the news to all of her friends, who all took it very badly. Bud and Lisa hated me. Escad nearly killed me. Abbess Deana banned me from Gato Grottoes. Inspector Boyd now thinks I'm some kind of criminal. The people of Domina all wanted my head. They all called me an 'insensitive kind of jerk'. Only my fellow Jumi knew how much I cried for her at that time, cried until I was all dried out and tired. But my tears did not work. Not one of them restored her life. Not one of them saved her. 

A whole year. And I didn't do anything to revive her. 

I wanted to go, of course. I've planned it so many times already. I've even got my stuff packed and ready to go. But each morning before I go, I wake up and suddenly didn't want to leave. I don't know what's wrong with me. I just didn't want to leave her. Florina, Diana, Rubens, Esmeralda and her sisters, Pearl, Lady Blackpearl, and probably even Alexandra were all who strived to find a cure for her. And all I did was sit around and mope all day.

"I'm sorry," I said to her. "But I don't want to leave you…" I leaned back on the floor and watched her teardrop crystal glisten in reply. "You knew I couldn't leave you, right?"

I stood up and walked up to her. I placed my hand on top of hers and squeezed her cold, stoned fingers. I struggled not to cry again as I pressed my forehead to hers. "Mia, please. Please let me leave just once…so I can revive you…please…just once, let me forget those stupid words…" I held back the tears—but one of them managed to escape. I felt it, hot and wet rolling down my cheek. I saw it drop on Mia's own cheek. 

And then I couldn't stop myself anymore. I cried again. I cried it all out. Everything…

I didn't stop so fast. I held onto her shoulders for support and cried into her chest. I know that these tears are useless…but letting them out made me feel better. 

I don't know how many times I've cried ever since I got that ability back. But it seemed to me as though I needed to do so everyday. I needed to yell out my misery to the whole world. 

"I miss you so much…" I whispered. I could feel that I was dried out again. I dropped to my knees and stayed that way. 

I, the Jumi knight of Lapis Lazuli core, have been crying again. Bawling like some wounded animal. 

It sounded really stupid. The noble knight who helped save the whole Jumi race was sitting around and crying all day. Funny, right? _Not…_

I wiped my face dry and backed away from Mia's form. "I'm going now," I said, "See you tomorrow…"

Somehow, those words that I said made me feel like I've made another promise. To see her tomorrow…

I just spent the rest of my day hanging around in my room. Yes, moping. It's a hobby now, I guess…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Start of Flashback/Dream Sequences/Whatever (A/N: YOU are going to HATE me for this) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pearl, where the _hell _are you?!" 

I gave the ground a harsh stare as I followed Pearl's scent. I don't know where this path is heading, but I sure hope it's not heading for the Underworld. Just the thought of Pearl even _thinking _to wander around there made me want to kill something. 

That girl…I just don't know how she manages to wander everywhere and get back unscathed! It may only be because she's terribly lucky…but luck sometimes run out doesn't it? So what if some monster just swallowed her or something?! I will _never _forgive myself! 

I just resumed my stomping. I can't believe she can just—

_THOK! _

OW! Dammit! My forehead! Damn, I'm seein' stars… "What the hell—?!" I looked up from my scrutinizing of the ground to find a wooden post in front of me, which had a sign that says 'Welcome to Domina' attached to it. I rubbed my sore forehead. Why can't I have Pearl's luck?!

"Did it hurt?" a small voice asked _mockingly_, from just behind me. I swiftly turned around. But there was nothing. "What kind of a moron walks around looking at the ground and bumping into posts?" I threw my head back and forth. There was still no one. And it was getting irritating. "Down here!"

_Down? _I looked. And looked. And looked. It was…a talking onion. No, scratch that. It was a talking onion—with _legs_ and a small sword. Nevertheless, I tried to keep my cool. I'll just ignore his comment of me being a 'moron that walks around looking at the ground and bumping into posts'. Ignore, Elazul, just ignore. 

So I did. I walked past him and the infernal post to an edifice opposite me. Pearl is a much more important matter than bickering with an onion. 

"Hey, are you ignoring me?!" he…uh…she…whatever…_it_, called from behind me, sounding as irritated as I felt. 

I _am _ignoring him-her-it. Would he-she-it expect me to answer him-her-it at all? 

So I just continued walking to the edifice. And stopped in front of it. That smell…that _aura_…it's like…

"Pearl…" I whispered with realization. She came here. To this building. I looked at the sign. "Pub, Amanda and Barrette's…"

"Hey," said he-she-it again. "At least tell me your name!"

I blinked. My name…? Ch, fine then. I turned around. Honestly, I expected to face the onion—whom I forgot to be barely past my knee—but I didn't expect to see a girl standing there. She had golden hair with sticks protruding from each side of her head, and bright green eyes that I can't _help _but gaze into… And she just stared at me, while shifting from one foot to the other. I watched her carefully as she began studying me, and saw her indifferent reaction as she looked at my core. Then she looked back at me. And we stared at each other for a few moments. 

…wait a minute. What am I doing having a staring contest with a girl?! Pearl needs my help! And the onion thing needs my name! Not that it matters much, but heck, why shouldn't I give it? So I shook myself out of it and turned to the onion…with a sword thing. "…Elazul," I answered coolly, before I went and entered the pub. 

The first thing I saw was a…giant rabbit. I gazed harder. Oh, let me change that…The first thing I saw was a fat rabbit with a cat's face, but definitely looked like a rabbit. …Ugh, this is confusing…

He—yes, I'm quite sure it's a _he_ now, thank you very much—turned to me. He smiled and said, "Hello, my name is Niccolo and I'm a traveling merchant!" Then he began talking about highways and bandits and money and more money and much more money. …I think I'm getting a headache. I don't care about highways or bandits or stinking lucre! All I care about now is Pearl, Pearl, PEARL!

Niccolo stepped back, looking shocked. I blinked. Then I realized that I had screamed my thoughts aloud. I cursed. That wasn't very mature of me…

I guess the rabbit-cat-rabbit merchant-guy-rabbit-cat-rabbit thought that I cursed because I was irritated by him—he's partly right anyway—so he turned and left the pub, muttering nonsense. I shrugged and put on my cold look for scolding Pearl…

I looked around the pub, although there was no one else but me and a girl with wings carrying a tray around. …now I know I have a headache…or maybe it was that bump with the post…ugh… "Dammit…"

Pearl was supposed to be here! Her scent was here! She's supposed to be here! This is _so _infuriating! I glared at nothing and punched a nearby table. "DAMMIT!" 

I jumped at the sound of something crashing and turned to the winged girl, who was looking scared at my outburst. The tray she was holding was on the floor. Still angry at…_everything_…I approached her for some questioning when…

I smelled Pearl on her. Pearl's aura was strong on her. Like she walked on top of the girl or something. I narrowed my eyes. Forget questioning! She did something to Pearl and I just know it! I growled loudly and stepped up to her. She didn't back away. I expected just that. 

"Where _is _she?!" I almost yelled out. 

Her eyes widened and she tried to say something, but all the reply that I got was her shaking. Damn…

I opened my mouth to shout more, but was interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. "Excuse me…" said a female voice meekly. 

I have no time for this! I turned around and before I could register who spoke to me, I glared and shouted, "Silence! Do not interrupt!" She looked downright frightened. It was the green-eyed girl from outside. It was hard to focus anymore when I recognized her. So I ignored her. 

I turned back to the winged girl. "Speak up," I commanded. No reply. So I stepped closer, getting ready to do…_anything_…to make her speak. "Don't make me angry…"

She didn't speak at all. Just shake and look away. "What are you hiding?!" I bellowed, getting frustrated each passing second. 

"H-hey!" I turned to the green-eyed girl angrily. She looked a little shaken up, and I sort of felt guilty about it. ...Oh to hell with it! I'm still mad as heck, so I don't give a damn! "Stop picking on her! She hasn't done anything to you!"

I glared at her more for a couple of seconds, and I could feel the headache coming again. The scared expression on her face was suddenly changing, so I yelled, "Shut up! This is none of your business! Can't you just leave us alone?"

"No, I can't," she said firmly, after gulping loudly. I stared. Wasn't she scared before? Why is it that she is fighting me now? "And I won't unless you stop picking on my friend." She glared back at me defiantly. And I found it somewhat…appealing. 

I slapped myself mentally. What am I thinking? Did I just find the girl _ appealing_?! I slapped myself again—mentally, still. Stupid Pearl getting lost all the time made me lose my mind! I'm totally out of it…I should calm down…calm down, Elazul…calm down…yes, that's good. Calm…

"Friends you say?" I managed to retort, even after my two mental slaps. "I don't believe you." I turned to the winged girl again. "Don't you have any idea?" I asked her gently now. "Are you sure you don't know where she is?"

She shook her head. Then I got all angry again. 

I balled my hands into fists in a struggle to control my temper. "Damn it! I've wasted my time!" And I walked out without another word. 

_FLASH! _(A/N: This indicates the change in the flashback/dream sequences/whatever. From here, it gets kinda confusing.)

There. I finally found her. I heard positive remarks about her from the townspeople. She could help me…

She was smiling brightly as she turned back to the marketplace. I called out to her before I lose her again in that crowded place. "Hey!"

I watched her turn around and around, looking confused. I enjoyed the moment before making my voice sound as irritated as possible when I said, "Hey, over here!" She turned and I looked resolutely at her. "Take me with you," I added without pretense. 

She frowned at me, and then looked as if she was thinking it over. Then… "No," with a head shake. With that, she turned around quickly. I could tell she was smiling proudly for rejecting me. 

Well, she won't get away that easily. I stealthily crept up to her and walked behind her, leaning over her shoulder to catch her attention. She jumped high and slightly turned her head. Her bright green eyes widened. I stared into them—I couldn't help it; I'm telling you, her eyes seek my undivided attention and strangely enough, I am more than willing to give it. To cover that action up, I muttered, "I won't leave you alone until we find her," and grabbed her arm. Damn…but really, she was incredibly thin. I felt like I might break her arm if I squeeze too hard or something. 

I didn't know what I did next. It was probably those green eyes that made me feel so weird when I stare in them. I only realized I've pulled her close to me when she sputtered, "H-hey, wait a minute!" And I did. I just gazed at her for the minute she was asking for. Afterwards, she became really red in the face and she all but spat out at me, "F-fine. Alright already, geez, quit staring at me like that!" She pulled away and suddenly my body was in my control again. 

She began walking away. I followed silently. "So, what's wrong then?" she asked gently as we walked.

I told her about Pearl and she stopped to look at me. She replied, "Oh." We were quiet for a few seconds before she cleared her throat. "By the way," she began, faking a cough, "my name is Mia." Before I realized it, her hand was thrust towards my face. I blinked up at her and took it slowly with my own hand. 

"I am Elazul, Knight of Lapis Lazuli."

When she smiled, I felt like everything was going to be just fine…

_FLASH! _

I stood in front of her cottage a few days after we fought the Du'Inke to save Pearl. I didn't really want to force anything upon her, but she knows almost everything about this continent and probably every place and everyone, so with her help, I can find Pearl again easy. 

I could've just knocked on the door and called out to her, but Bud and Lisa don't trust me too well and would most likely just lock me out…plus, the sun hasn't even risen yet. Mia might still be sleeping, and I don't really think it's a good idea to deprive her of her rest. 

So I sat on her porch, waited for the sun to rise, which was hard because I am not very accustomed to _waiting_, and pondered about where Pearl would be. 

After a few hours of _waiting_, the door finally opened. And out came Mia, tumbling over me on the porch and falling headfirst on the ground. It was quite amusing really, and the fact that her face was covered with dirt didn't help me stifle my laughter at all. 

She was perhaps still very sleepy, for she didn't even bother with our—me, Bud, and Lisa—laughs. She only yawned and muttered a faint "I'll be back whenever, watch our turf…" before walking away, leaving me behind. 

Leaving the still guffawing elf children, I ran up to her, and walked close behind her until she was fully awake to acknowledge my presence. When she did though, she started screaming vulgarities and bopping me with the end of her spear.

"You idiot! Don't sneak up on me like that!" she was yelling, hitting me relentlessly still. "Don't _ever_ do that again! Breathing on my neck, honestly, Elazul, I'm starting to think you're a pervert!" 

I grabbed at her spear when she let out the last word. I couldn't help but laugh at her expression, which was currently _very _angry, and her face was bright red. "Sorry, Mia," I said when I calmed myself down. "Just trying to wake you up…"

She only shook her head and growled something that sounded like "I am _not_ a morning person…"

Too bad for her…I AM! (A/N: did I mention that Elazul's really OOC here? Sorry, I'll shut up…this is supposed to be drama, right??)

We walked quietly for awhile, circling Domina. I was starting to get used to peace and quiet when she suddenly turned happy again and started the conversation. "So, what were you doing at my house so early in the morning?"

And I felt like myself again. I started worrying about Pearl once more. "…Pearl…she's…lost again."

Mia halted so abruptly that I nearly crashed into her. "What?!" she exclaimed, turning many heads to us. We glared at all of them and they looked away immediately. "_Again?!_" Then she grabbed my hand and pulled me out of Domina all the way to Luon Highway. She halted again and this time, I _did_ crash into her. We both fell to the ground.

"Mia, will you stop that?!" I commanded into her hair, getting annoyed with her halting everywhere. 

"Fine, just get off of me," was her muffled reply. I pulled myself up on all fours and looked down at her on the ground. She was kissing the soil for a second time. I looked away before I burst out laughing again. 

Once both of us were straightened up, I told her about how I lost Pearl in between Domina and the Jungle. She began looking really wistful and said, "Okay, then, we'll start with the jungle…" 

_FLASH! _

Mia was practically sleeping on the table. I poked her head. "Oi, wake up already…we…need to find…Pearl…"

She stirred irately and shoved my hand away. She turned her head right in front of mine, with our noses only an inch apart. She really was sleeping. "…shut up…Bud…I know…you did it…" she mumbled. Her eyebrows furrowed and she reached out at my face. "…punish…ment…" Next, I unexpectedly felt my hair being pulled—really hard.

I screamed for the whole Domina to hear. "OW! Mia, leggo of mah hair!"

That woke her up with a start that she actually yelled back, "FIRE!" and toppled backwards over her chair. Everyone in the pub, including the drunkards who can barely register what's funny and what's not, laughed at her misfortune…yes, I laughed too. This girl can make me laugh _ anytime_.

She sat up from the floor, her eyes watching everything hazily. Afterwards, she dropped back on the floor and continued to sleep. "Tell…Pearl…to stay put…lock her in…a cage…or somethin'…" 

I stood up from my chair and stared at her sleeping figure as everyone else laughed their heads off. I sighed. I can't force her to help me look for Pearl while she's like this. So I just wrapped my arms around her waist and lugged her to her house. 

_FLASH! _

I've always come here ever since I met Mia. I find her very friendly and easy to talk to. I know that I should really be going out now and looking for other Jumi, but somehow, I think that Mia is worth the wait. It's wrong for me to always seek her to help me, but I can't really help it. She's really one who can help me through everything. 

I haven't seen her too often nowadays. She would usually drop in the pub to grab a drink or two after an adventure, chat with me—or annoy me—and then head straight home—but now I can't seem to find her anywhere. She isn't even seen too much by the people of Domina. And I'm beginning to worry. What if something bad happened to her? If so, who else will be there to willingly help a Jumi like me?

I sat down in my corner and watched all the people in the tavern drink their hearts out. Rachel always made me sample all of her newly-invented drinks, but I don't complain much, because it's for free. This one that I've been drinking now is what she calls a "Honey Onion Delight". Delight is _not_ the word for it…more like Disaster. To say the least, the "Honey Onion Delight" was awful. 

Just as I was on the act of 'accidentally' tipping over my glass of "Honey Onion Delight", my eyes turned to the entrance like they were pulled by some sort of special magnet. But when I saw exactly what—or who—caused my eyes to look there, I was not the least surprised. 

Mia was standing at the entrance, smiling cheerily, and even with the bandages around her arms, the scratches on her face, and mussed hair; she still managed to look fine and dandy. I wonder where she went these past few days… And those injuries, I wonder where she got them…

I think she noticed me right away as well, though she tried to look away and act normally. So I stared at her as hard as I could, willing her to come to me. Later, she was standing beside me and asking what's wrong. 

"I'm looking for a friend," I told her as she sat down on the seat opposite mine. I wanted to ask her where she had been all this time too, and I couldn't help but let that worried feeling go straight up to my head. My worried expression resulted with her raising an eyebrow. 

"Pearl again," she said flatly, reaching across the table to take my glass of "HOD". I shook my head and told her about planning to look for other Jumi and live with them again in the Jumi City, only pausing when she spat the "Honey Onion Delight" all over the table and yelling about where in the depths of the Underworld did I get the awful beverage. 

After pulling her away from an enraged and insulted Rachel and cleaning up our table, I told her many things I knew she wouldn't understand, not to mention that I also warned her to consider carefully if she wanted to help me. But when she nodded all too eagerly at my demand for aid, I…I don't know. It just felt like a heavy weight was taken off my shoulders…

But then…I also felt like I'm leading my friend into jeopardy…

_FLASH! _

She looked near to tears, yet she held them back and watched determinedly as Rubens dissolved into nothing but light. I could hear her gritting her teeth, trying hard not to cry, and I felt my respect for her grow higher. 

"Don't cry, Mia," I whispered as I pulled myself up from my kneeling position. I held out my hand for her so I could help her up. "Don't ever cry for the Jumi." 

She glanced up at me with tear-filled eyes. I winced. I can't bear seeing such sadness in her eyes. It makes me want to strangle somebody. Namely Sandra. "Why?" she asked. 

I stood there, my hand still outstretched. Then I bit my lower lip. If I tell her the truth, in case she doesn't know yet, would she begin to avoid me? What if she finally realizes that befriending me, a Jumi, will lead her own life in danger? What if she finds out that one single teardrop she'll shed for any Jumi will turn her to stone? What will she do? Will she avoid me? Stay with me…? Leave…?

No, I don't want her to leave me…yet. She's my best friend now, and not having her beside me is like losing Pearl in a forest full of man-eating naked gay monkeys. Or something like that…I wonder where that thought came from though…it _is _very _strange_…

She waited patiently for my reply, her eyes still glistening with fresh tears. With a sigh, I bent down and wiped her tears away with my thumb and told her, "Just don't do it. Just don't cry for the Jumi."

She nodded. I straightened up and pushed my hand to her again, offering to help her up. "Come on, we have to meet Inspector Boyd."

She nodded again and took my hand…

_FLASH! _

It's been a week since Esmeralda and Diana disappeared. Mia has been in depressed mode for two days after that, but now she's all happy again, which is not very good for me, since I told her something last night that she really wanted an explanation about…

_THOK! _

Something hit me at the back of my head and it hurt badly. So bad that I was seeing stars. Nevertheless, I turned right around, and saw Mia glaring at me for all she thinks I'm worth. 

"Just tell me, Lazul!" she wailed, stomping her foot on the ground and sending several looks from the dudbears in the bar. 

I eyed her coolly. "What did you throw at me?"

"An empty bottle of wine," she answered, rolling her eyes to Lumina's dark heavens. "Now _tell me_."

I blinked innocently at her. "Tell you what, Mia?"

I stifled a laugh as she all but pulled at her hair in dismay. "TELL ME WHY YOU THINK I'M SPECIAL!" Now the manager and all the dudbears where looking at us curiously. 

I took a sip from my glass calmly. "Why are you so worked up about it?"

She blushed cutely at my question. …wait, did I think 'cutely'?? I eyed my glass. Is this wine in here?? Ugh…Am I drunk?? Am I?? Do Jumi get drunk?? 

"Well, it was the first time someone ever told me that they think I'm special so…" she trailed off, suddenly interested in her sandals. 

"So, you want to know why…?" I finished for her. 

"Well, technically…yes…" she replied, still gazing at her sandals. 

I made a thoughtful humming sound that made her lift her head up quickly. I smiled at her and stood up from the table. "I'll tell you someday soon, Mia. Just wait." With that, I made a quick getaway. 

But I wasn't far enough to save my ears from her painful wailing. "WAH! NOOOO! I WANNA KNOW _NOW_!"

I snickered. It feels nice to tease her. I should do that more often…

_FLASH! _

"Pearl, don't worry. I'm here now…stay safe beside me," I told her and gently pulled her away from Sandra. The damned jewel hunter only sneered. 

Mia was behind me, watching cautiously. I pushed Pearl towards her direction and she nodded, taking Pearl's hand. 

Then we all turned to Sandra, who began speaking utter nuisance to Pearl that I don't even want to listen to. Sandra spoke harshly of clods, of tears of healing…of her hatred of the Jumi. But her last sentence shocked me that I didn't even have time to react. 

"I want to see you shed tears for your knight!"

I didn't know _exactly _what happened next. I heard Mia scream my name, then something sharp and fast grazed my core…and it cracked. My core…was cracked. I couldn't describe the pain that I felt afterwards. It simply seared through my whole body…and the pain was purely unbearable. 

I don't know who, but someone rushed to my aid as I fell to my knees. Sandra and Pearl began yelling at each other so it must have been Mia who went to me. I forced myself to look at her—and nearly died of shock. 

There were tears in her eyes. Lots of them. Welling up and dangerously hanging over her long eyelashes. I willed myself to reach out and wipe them away…yet I was too weak. I couldn't focus my vision on her, nor could I hear anymore of what the blasted jewel hunter was telling my guardian. 

Her grip on me wavered slightly and Mia sobbed out my name. I opened my mouth and managed to tell her not to cry. I managed to tell her that my greatest fear was of her shedding tears for a Jumi. Which was true…in a way…

She opened her mouth to say something back to me, but then she closed it again, and she looked at me somewhat differently. She then hastily rubbed her eyes dry and watched determinedly as Pearl's core began emitting dark light…

_FLASH! _

The eleventh floor. We've reached it once again. I turned to Mia, who was leaning against the wall and staring at the Door of Fate distractedly. 

"Mia?"

"Hmm?" She looked away from the door and turned to me. 

I smiled at her and gave her a thumbs-up sign. "Thanks…"

She blushed slightly and smiled back. "No problem. What are friends for…?" she seemed hesitant to say the last four words…

I shook it off. Then turned to the Door of Fate. "Pearl is beyond that door," I stated, and I turned back to her, "Are you ready?"

She gripped her spear close to her and nodded, her eyes looking a bit lifeless. I took a deep breath. "All right, let's—"

Mia suddenly intervened by stepping past me towards the door. I was surprised for a moment before I looked back at her again. Her hand was resting on the surface of the door. "I'll go in first," she said firmly, and opened the doors before I could protest. 

_FLASH! _

"Ugh!"

I twisted around to see Mia sprawled on the floor behind me, blood dripping down her golden bangs. I was too preoccupied with seeing if Mia will move that I didn't notice Lady Blackpearl's hammer coming from above. 

"Argh!" I choked out as the hammer made contact with the back of my head. It was painful, yes, but not as painful as Mia's throws at me. I didn't see any stars from Lady Blackpearl's blow at all. But I dropped my sword in shock though. 

I quickly picked it up and whirled around, just in time to see Lady Blackpearl hit Mia on the side and send her flying to the wall. 

"Mia!" I yelled and rushed to her. 

"Do not turn your back on your opponent, boy!" screeched Lady Blackpearl, and, as an act of impulse, I managed to block her attack by my sword and push her back. She flew back a few yards away, and taking on the opportunity, I ran to Mia's side. 

"Mia, are you okay?" I grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently. "Mia, answer me, are you alright?"

I can't start to explain how _happy_ I felt when Mia's eyes opened to reveal those bright-green eyes I loved so much. "I-I'm fine, L-Lazul," she said tightly, grinning up at me. I resisted the urge to embrace her. I thought she'll never wake up! Damn it, she scared me so much I thought I might have wet my pants! …uh…that did _not_ sound like me…

"Can you still fight?" I asked her. She started to say something but instead her eyes widened, and I found myself staring at half the handle of her spear. 

"Go, Elazul!" she shouted as Lady Blackpearl raised her hammer and I scrambled back up with my sword in hand. I charged up my Laser Blade…only to scream like a girl and run wildly as Mia's body came hurtling towards my direction, courtesy of Lady Blackpearl's powerful push-off. 

When I came back to my senses, I managed to catch her with my back from her and I found myself kissing the ground like we were husband and wife…but the good side of that is my core isn't damaged…oh, and Mia is safe from the collision with the ground even though I wasn't. She was lying on my back muttering how strong Lady Blackpearl is and how she'll never be able to defeat her. 

I felt her weight lift off me and I stood up. She was standing there, glaring at Lady Blackpearl, who was glaring back. I remembered what she said about Lady Blackpearl being stronger than her. I walked up to her and grabbed her hand. 

"Don't worry too much, Mia," I whispered in her ear, and I squeezed her hand, "we've made it this far, and I have you to thank for that…don't worry about Lady Blackpearl…she's just another obstacle we have to pass…but just in case…I'll look after you…I'll make sure nothing bad happens to you…alright, partner?" 

I didn't have to look at her to see how big an impact my words made on her—because the happiness radiating from her was so strong that even Lady Blackpearl, who is a great distance away from us, seemed to have sensed it too. 

And the battle went on…need I go further with the details? Everything was a blur…

But guess what? The near impossible happened.

We won over Lady Blackpearl, the Knight of the Clarius. 

Mia and I. We won, we triumphed. WE WON, DAMN IT, WE WON! 

Lady Blackpearl smiled at us and said something to Mia as she slowly faded back into Pearl. But that wasn't the shocking part, if that was shocking at all. 

What shocked me to near death was when Mia sprung up and grabbed me around the neck. For short, she hugged me…

_FLASH!_

"I-I'm sorry, Elazul… I'm sorry you're the only one left of your kind. I'm sorry you're all alone… I'm so sorry…" Her eyes glistened visibly. She looked at me with so much pity that I began to feel sorry for myself, too. "I'm sorry about Pearl…" she continued, and began to walk over to me. "But I promise… we can always be friends… don't… be sad."

I felt like my chest was being squeezed. I felt as though I was going to cry, too. But even if I really want to, I can't--because Jumi can't cry… Not anymore…

"I-I'm not sad," I assured her approaching figure, stepping up to her as well. My voice shook, too, but I couldn't help it. "Please, Mia, d-don't cry… Never cry for the Jumi…"

She sniffed. Her bright-green eyes that always shone with glee now darkened with tears of sadness. I don't want her to cry. I could always live alone—as long as I know she'll be alive…and not a stone. I could always live alone…

She's now in front of me. Up close, I could see that her tears were on the verge of falling. But I can't let them…I can't bear…

I reached out my hand and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Don't cry, please…I'm not sad. I don't have too much reason to be…And you know why?"

She looked up at me and took the hand that brushed away her tears. She held my hand close to her as though it was a treasure she'll keep forever. I didn't protest and waited for her answer. "No…why?" she finally replied, and then tears began to form in her eyes again.

"Because I know I won't be alone…" I told her, not even thinking about what I was saying, "because I know that you'll always be there… Because I know you won't leave me…" I almost regretted saying such words, but as soon as I saw her smile, I considered my words truthful and reassuring.

Her smile was bright and cheerful, though in her eyes the sorrow stayed. The tears were still there.

She squeezed my hand and held it close to her heart. She opened her mouth and said,

"Elazul… I won't leave you, really…but you can't hide the fact that you are sad about…all this. I can always cry for you, even if I turn to stone, I don't care… I'll cry just to make you happy…" Her eyes welled up with more tears, but when I reached out to wipe them away with my free hand, she stopped me and continued, "Do you know why?"

I stared at her as hard as I could, afraid to answer. But her eyes told me that she needs my reply. "N-no," I stammered, trying to wriggle my hands from hers and wipe her tears before they fall, "No, I don't know… why?"

She smiled and a tear slid down her cheek. "Because I love you, Elazul… and these tears are for the happiness of the one I…" she trailed off, as the curse engulfed her color into the gray of a stone. 

I almost screamed. My hands were released from hers without me noticing it. My chest burned with so much emotion I couldn't explain. I shut my eyes tight and hoped that I was only dreaming. All of this never happened… it was all a nightmare. Everything was all a nightmare.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ End of Flashback/Dream Sequences/Whatever (A/N: Do you HATE me YET?) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"A…nightmare…"

_"Elazul? Elazul?" _

"No…not real…"

_"Wake up…Elazul…"_

"No…"

_"Please? Elazul…wake up…Florina is calling for you…please…"_

"…"

_"She wants you to go to the Room of the Clarius…"_

"…the room…" That's where…Mia is…

I forced my eyes open as the person who was speaking to me shook me awake. When I finally got them open, I found myself staring at Pearl's smiling face. "Pearl…?"

Pearl's smile widened. She gripped my arm and beamed at me. "Hurry, Florina wants you in the room now!" She began pulling me out my door, not even caring if I was only wearing a tunic and a pair of pants that are too loose…

I blinked at her. Why is she so excited…?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My mouth fell open. No seriously. It _fell _open. As in, my jaw hit the ground. It was too good to be true…it was…it can't be…can it? …of course it can!

"C-could y-you repeat that, F-Florina?" I stuttered after I had reattached my jaw. 

Everyone in the room stared at me strangely. Florina blinked wildly a couple of times at me. "Fine then…but this is the last time. It's been seven times already…"

"Elazul, we have found a cure for Mia's curse."

I held my jaw tight. She repeated it! And it was the exact same sentence too! 

Pearl nudged me at the side. "Say something…"

But I was speechless! What could I say…? What could I do…? They've found a cure! Much greater than…than…than a teardrop crystal! 

Diana stared at me. "Aren't you going to ask us to repeat it?" she asked incredulously. 

I shook my head numbly. 

"Oh, well, may we continue then…?"

I nodded again—or Pearl grabbed my head and made it move up and down. 

Florina swept down from the throne and stood in front of Mia's…statue. She turned to me. Then she pointed to the teardrop crystal. "You see this don't you?"

Of course I can, I'm not blind! I started to say this, but Pearl still held my head and made it do nodding movements. 

"Did you know that the Mana Goddess once shed a tear for the Jumi before?"

Pearl made my head shake 'no'. 

"She produced a teardrop crystal to heal the dying Jumi race a thousand years ago, and it was a crystal that has undying healing powers…"

"Oh, I see where this is getti—Pearl, leggo of mah head!" I yelled and Pearl pulled back, giggling madly. I glared. 

"But this story is not known to anyone outside the Jumi race," continued Florina, glaring at Pearl and me. "Yet, being one the youngest of the Jumi, you do not know of it."

I nodded, without Pearl's support, mind you. 

"This crystal has been with the Jumi for centuries. But, when the old Etansel went to ruins, it is no longer in our possession."

"So, you need me to go to the ruins of the old Etansel and bring the crystal back, right?" I asked, so that she'll get to the point already. 

Florina looked sadly at me. "Yes, but it is not that easy, I'm afraid…"

============= TO BE CONTINUED =============

Hehehe. Well, twas supposed to be drama and all, but since Mia's part was too…sad…I decided to make Elazul's funny! Besides, isn't anyone wondering what could possibly be going on in Elazul's head every time he and the heroine go around with their missions? That's why I decided to write this chapter like this! And yes! I have made the plot! Now be ready for the horrors of the next chapters! Cliffhanger! Wah! ^-^; Guess what'll happen next! ^-^ (And, don't ask anything about the 'old Etansel' thingy and the Mana Goddess crying for the dying Jumi. I made that up to fit the story. Other stuff explained for next chapter! The ending will be...^_^) CLIFFY!!!

Btw, THANKS TO:

Star Dragonmaiden (first reviewer!), Reveric Tigeress (yea! You like me!), The… Wha? I forgot… (^^;), Tomb Robber (off the wall now…), Andaliri, Cherry (pinsan!), Mana The Shadow Heartless (^_^ Thanx! I liked it too!), Just call me Angels (this is what Elazul's been thinking!), Gablock the Hated, minagirl, Megiri, kawaiililaznkitsune (nope, am not ending with the ending!), Sephiroth Hates You, YAY for Elazul (uh…YAY!), (why's your name blank??), Aya-angel-of-happiness, Angie-chan (Author Alert?! For _ this fanfiction_?! You like it that much??! WOW!)

THANK YOU FOR GIVING ME INSPIRATION TO CONTINUE THIS! I PROMISE I WON'T LET ALL OF YA DOWN! ^_^ REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK PLEASE! ^__^ LOVE YA! 


	4. Chapter 4: To Swallow One's Pride

**Tears for The One **

**Chapter 4:**

**Elazul—To Swallow One's Pride**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to legend of mana! Now limme alone, so I can brood by my lonely self! ::sniff:: Y.Y

**Author's Notes:** =) Arigatou for the reviews! Inspiring me is a good way to make me continue! XD Replies to:

Megiri: Thanks for reviewing! Here's the 4th chapter! Sorry, for the late update, ne? .; Glad ya liked it!

PackLeaderT: 'Lo! You liked the flash/dream sequences? XD Thank you! Anyway, here's the 4th chap, but it doesn't have too many flash sequences now. Hope you enjoy it just the same!

TheOneAndOnlyT: =] Hey! Thanks, really...wait, you HAVEN'T PLAYED LoM yet?? Whoa, and you read my fic. What drew you to it? Heh. ;] And about the first chapter - thanx! I kinda thought I overdid it with that 1st one, cuz...well, I'm not one to write things like that...makes me wonder if _I_ really wrote that...nyak. Glad you liked it, either way! Enjoy reading!

Cherry: Uh, yeah! I updated, whoo! Ok ba? .; Nyweiz, here's the...uh...fourth chapter!

kawaiililaznkitsune: Really?! Wow, you must really like my story!!! Thank you! ::sniffles:: You made me so happy with your indirect compliment... ::beams:: Here's a new chapter! Thank you very much for reviewing!! XD

**----------------------------- [Elazul] -------------------------------**

I was sitting on the edge of a cliff overlooking the ocean. The sun was setting, and was casting a beautiful yellow glow across the water. I was just sitting there, watching it.

I don't know how I got there, but I didn't stop to think of it. I felt so content just sitting there. It all looked familiar. So nostalgic…like a memory hidden inside my head that came back to life.

"You know what? This is my favorite place," said a voice from beside me. I didn't turn to look. I already knew who it was—Mia. She was sitting beside me, watching the sunset, swinging her feet over the cliff like a child. Somehow, those stuff that happened when we saved the Jumi all faded away. It's like everything went back to our old traveling days.

I smiled. Maybe it did. Maybe nothing bad really happened. It was probably just a nightmare.

"I always go here whenever I need time to think," she continued, "I mean, imagine trying to think in a house being ransacked by a Bud and a Lisa!" I looked at her. She was looking straight ahead at the ocean. Smiling widely at the sea. The wind was blowing her hair away from her face, allowing me to see her bright-green eyes clearly. She looked so full of life. So beautiful.

I said something to her, but strangely, I did not hear myself say it. I just opened my mouth and said something to her that only she could hear. It made her laugh. She broke into a fit of giggles and slapped my arm. I saw her do it, but I didn't feel it.

Then it struck me. It can't be just a dream, can it? I mean, I can see her right here, in front of me, blooming with color, alive and well. But something inside me insisted otherwise. As I watched her laugh at the thing I said, I suddenly felt sad. I wanted to prove that stupid voice wrong. I wanted to prove to my inner self that what I am seeing and hearing is real, and that what really happened was the illusion.

I reached out a hand. If I can touch her, if I can feel her, then this is real.

But my fingertips never grazed her cheek. Instead, they went right through her. I pulled my hand back, horrified. It can't be…

Then her face faded. Then everything all around disappeared. They all faded into darkness.

Her name escaped my throat, hopelessly calling, "Mia…"

I realized that I had just woken up in my lightless room and was staring at the ceiling. There was something heavy in my chest trying to burst out. I missed her. Not only missing her presence, but also the contented feeling I always feel when I am near her. That blissful feeling…

I've thought about losing her once. I thought of all the things that would possibly take her away.

An enemy… Sandra… me, my being a Jumi… and another man. Yes, I admit. I thought about that too. I thought about another man who would take her. Yes, there was a time that I thought about that. A time that I somehow felt like I already fell for her. A time when I did realize it but took it for granted. And now, I'm confused.

Do I really love her?

I sat up from bed. I grabbed at the sheets and breathed deeply. What am I thinking? Of course I don't… I mean…

She's my best friend. I can't fall in love with her just like that… I just… it was just…

I shook my head, feeling dizzy. I needed some fresh air.

I got out of bed and went straight out to the balcony without even bothering to put anything else on. Just some fresh air… just a little might do.

It was cold out. But the cool air made me feel better. I leaned over the balcony railing and stared down at the street below.

It was studded with different kinds of stones as it had always been, casting dim multi-colored lights around. There was no other movement. It must've still been dead into the night, and probably everyone was still sleeping.

I stayed that way for a long time. Looking down at the street. I didn't want to look at the sky. Seeing the stars and the moon reminds me of Mia. Almost everything reminds me of her. Except this road maybe.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw something move. I quickly turned my head there. At first, I was glaring at the total blackness of the corner of the lane, then it gradually became clearer.

I could make out the outline of a person standing in the corner. I gripped the railing tightly, staring. Who was it?

Then the figure moved again. It was walking into the light.

"What's with the scary-faced look, lapis knight?" came a voice that was too familiar for me to even suppress my outburst.

"Sandra?!" I hissed as she came out from the shadows smirking up at me.

"No, it's Basketfish," she rolled her eyes, "of course it's me, dope. Who else would I be?"

"Alex," I put in as she walked towards the bottom of the balcony. Then she disappeared altogether under there. _What is she doing?_

"Hmm, good point." I nearly had a heart-attack at hearing her voice from behind. How come I didn't sense her climbing the balcony?? …I need to train more…

Sandra leaped onto the railing and sat there with her legs crossed, still smirking amiably. "So, you ready to leave for tomorrow?" she asked casually, propping her chin on her hand and fluttering her eyelashes at me.

"Are you really here to ask that question or just to flirt with me?" I answered coolly, crossing my arms across my chest.

"I'm not gay, lapis knight."

"But you're female right now, and my name's not 'lapis knight'. It's Elazul."

"Right, right. Anyway, back to my original question. Are you ready?" She wiggled her eyebrows at me naughtily, and it gave me a great sense of what perverted thing she was implying.

I felt my face heat up for no apparent reason. "Hmph." I turned away and stomped back to my room. I could hear her snickering at my account and followed me in.

"So you _are_ ready…" she remarked as I closed the balcony door behind us. I scowled as my face grew hot again.

"If you mention anything perverted again I'm gonna wring your neck," I threatened, glaring at her while she flopped down on _my_ bed, making herself at home. The nerve! I have the feeling that she decided to come here as a woman to prevent me from hurting her too much. Damn woman…

She sat up, crossed her legs, and winked playfully at me. "I wasn't saying anything perverted…" she said innocently, batting her eyelashes again.

I sighed. "Look Alexandra, I don't have all night—"

"There's always tomorrow night…"

I ignored her. "—please state your business so we can take care of it immediately and you can leave me alone afterwards."

Sandra pouted. "You're saying that as if you don't want me here with you tonight…" she murmured with a fake tone of sadness.

"I don't."

"Hmm, well, okay. I just came here to check up on you, that's all."

I rolled my eyes at her answer. Does she expect me to believe that? "Uh-huh, isn't that right? And I'm a traveling frog spawn that came from across the Duma Desert in search of the Fountain of Youth…just tell me the truth." No, don't ask me. I don't know where that came from either. Somehow, my skill of oddball of sarcasm surprises even myself.

Sandra pretended to be shocked and ignored my last words. "You are?! Oh goodness me, you must get your head checked, Elazul! You're becoming delirious!!" She ducked as my sword was about to make contact with her head. "Whoa, temper, lapis knight! And put that thing away. You might poke an eye out or something." Giggling, she leaped on top of my closet and sat there with her trademark crossed legs.

"I plan to do something more than poke eyes out if you change the subject again. Now, _why are you here_?"

She sighed and slightly slumped, a sure sign that she had given in. "I came here to report to Florina all the information I gathered. It turns out that the Nunu-magic-guy in the Academy of Magic knew a great deal more about the Jumi than Florina _or_ Blackpearl. I _questioned_ him about it, and he told me all about the crystal."

"How'd that _thing_ know about something even the Clarius doesn't know—at least, not too much about…?"

Sandra shrugged. "He's a strange fellow. He got stuck in another dimension wherein a lot confidential stuff leaks in. I guess that's how he found out."

"So, information's from him, huh?" I dropped down on my bed and closed my eyes. "I don't think I trust that Nunu-magic-guy's information too much."

Sandra leaped down from the closet and loomed over me. "Heh, well, you just have to go through with it. Florina knows about it too, but the latter part she just found out. Anyway, you've got nothing to lose, so why bother backing out? Who knows? Maybe Mia'll be revived after all…"

I stared up at her. I didn't know what to say, so I just settled with, "I don't like you…"

She laughed and sat down at the edge of my bed. "I don't like you either, but that's beside the point. I'm only doing this because Florina asked me to." She paused, blinking. "And about my question…" She poked me at my side a bit to catch my attention—an action that had been unnecessary because my attention's been on her for the whole while. "Are you ready to leave for tomorrow?"

I looked away from her and closed my eyes wearily. "Of course I am. Why do you bother asking anyway? You know that I'm willing to go through anything just to get my…best friend back."

"That's not what I meant about the 'leaving' part. I was just wondering if you're really ready to _leave Mia_ now. For all I know, you were all but super-gluing yourself to her statue."

There was a long pause. I opened my eyes and turned to look at Sandra—but she was gone. All she left was a card on the place where she sat.

She was right though. I'm not sure if I'm ready to leave Mia here yet. I don't know if I can stand not seeing her for even a day. Even though her face was already imprinted at the back of my head, I don't think I can take being a great distance away from her…

I shot up from my bed and grabbed for my cloak. I'm going to go down to the Room of the Clarius and…well, see her. I suddenly felt the need to.

As I headed for the door, the sight of Sandra's card on my bed stopped me and I turned right around to look at it. I picked it up and turned it over. Then I smiled and pocketed it.

It read:

_Good luck, you good-looking stud. You're gonna need it. And don't die on the way back. I don't think Mia will appreciate that. _

_Love,_

_Sandra_

**======= [Third Person: Home—Next day] ======**

"What are _you _doing here??" exclaimed a sour-faced Lisa, her hand on her hip, the other clasping her father's broom. She looked at the Jumi knight standing before her straight in the eye…which was difficult enough since she barely went past his waist.

"Yeah," echoed her brother, Bud, who appeared behind Lisa, his mother's frying pan held over his head in an attack position.

Elazul sighed. "Put that down please," he said calmly, looking down at them hopefully without the usual threatening glint in his eyes. "I just have a few questions…"

The siblings just glared at him, but Bud let his pan fall to his side as a gesture that he won't attack _yet_. "Fine," answered Lisa haughtily, crossing her arms across her chest and raising an eyebrow.

The knight raised his eyebrow as well. "Actually I'm only planning to ask one question…"

"And that is…?" Bud probed, mimicking his sister.

Elazul cleared his throat uncomfortably. "I want to know where I can find…" he trailed off at this, his eyebrow twitching slightly, as though he was trying to say something awful.

Lisa yawned and leaned against the doorway, unmindful of the uncomfortable gesture. "What?" she asked curtly.

The Jumi tried his best to ignore their actions. "…Escad…" he finished lamely.

"What about him?" the elf-boy inquired, looking curiously up at the knight.

"I want to know where he is."

"Why?" the elf-girl piped up with sudden interest.

Elazul resisted the urge to grab them around the necks and yell 'shut up with the stupid questions and just tell me where to find him, damn it!'… The only words that came out of his mouth were, "I need his help."

The siblings' eyebrows rose. "For?" they chorused.

Sighing again, Elazul answered quickly, "For Mia's revival—now tell me if you know where he is."

But the kids' eyebrows were now so high that they disappeared under their purplish bangs. "Really??" they squealed unceremoniously, disregarding the previous irritated order.

He was getting impatient. _This isn't the time for idle chat! _A frustrated frown marred his handsome features. "_Yes_," he hissed irritably, "now, if you can't tell me anything useful, then allow me to take my leave." He then turned around slowly.

Lisa jumped up and grabbed the back of his cloak. "W-wait!" she stuttered, trying to pull him back. "We know where you can find him!"

The reaction was predictable. The Jumi knight turned around, hope flashing in his eyes. "Yes? Tell me then!"

Bud stepped up as Lisa released his cloak. "We'll tell you…after _you _tell _us_ what you'll need that overly righteous knight for…and let's not forget the part about Mia's revival."

Elazul stared at them resignedly. "Alright, fine." And he proceeded to tell them about his conversation with Florina the other day…

**---------------- _[Elazul: Narration Flashback] _**(This is totally confusing and lacks details but…try to understand anyway ) **---------------**

Florina looked sadly at me. "Yes, but it is not that easy, I'm afraid…"

I blinked madly at this reply. "What do you mean?" I asked her. I stepped closer. "Why isn't it easy??"

"The crystal is no longer in the Jumi's possession."

"Yes, you said that already!"

She glared angrily at me as Pearl's elbow drove hard into my ribs. "Let me finish, Elazul."

"Ch, okay. But get straight to the point," I said, rubbing my aching side and glaring at Pearl, who, in turn, pinched me hard on the arm for no good reason.

"The crystal is a great boon from the Goddess that allowed us to cry tears of healing, and being the keepers of this special stone, the Clarius receives the power to cry and heal even without the crystal…that even when Etansel went to ruins and the stone was inadvertently 'disowned', I still have the ability to cry while the others do not.

"But this boon from the Goddess was tied to the Jumi—yet none of us tried to protect it as everything was destroyed. Supposedly, it was destroyed along with the old Jumi city, but Mia's teardrop crystal might have awakened its powers—and the Jumi's—that its smell was beginning to grow stronger…I only realized that it was beckoning the other Jumi after the…well, you know.

"BUT I say it again; we do not own it any longer. Therefore even if we are the only ones who can use it, we cannot touch it." Florina paused and looked meaningfully at me. "We feel it, we know where it can be found…but the Jumi cannot touch it. Any Jumi. Only man can. Humans. And…well…you know."

I looked blankly at her, terribly confused at the tirade of words she presented. What she said did not seem to have anything to do with…_anything_…she just told some kind of weird disoriented story regarding the crystal… And to say the least, I was confused as hell. In addition to that, she kept saying "you know" at me like I even had the vaguest idea of what she was blabbering on about… Do_ you_ get what I'm trying to say here?

I just proceeded to ask her then."…uh…what exactly did you want to tell me then? The history of the crystal??"

I heard Pearl sigh beside me and I scooted away before she could jab my ribs with that incredibly sharp elbow of hers. Instead, I turned to Diana, who looked like she was about to say something.

She did. "What Florina was trying to say was that we can find where the stone is, but you'll need the help of a human to be able to bring it back here BECAUSE _only_ a human can set his hands on the crystal. The problem is finding a human who will be willing enough to come in contact with Jumi. Get it?"

I nodded expressionlessly. "Okay…" I thought about this for a couple of seconds… "So, my problem is finding a human willing enough to help me—"

"Us," Pearl supplied, giving me a slight shove.

I glared at her. "Fine…_us_. Then we go to Etansel Ruins and get the crystal…right?"

Florina and Diana nodded.

"Alright…that doesn't seem too hard."

Pearl cleared her throat after a fake cough. "Um…it sort of includes deteriorating your pride, Elazul. Because asking help from a human is not just grabbing them and dragging them all over the country like you did with Mia." She paused and smiled vaguely. "Remember, Mia's the only human who allowed herself to be grabbed and dragged everywhere…_without_ repayment. You'll have a hard time finding another as willing as her."

I felt my eyes widen considerably. "…now that you mention it…" I frowned. "It _is_ harder than it sounds…" I glared at her again. "You know me too well, woman. And that's also a very good way to dampen my spirits. You do more of that, why don't you?"

**--------------- _[END Narration Flashback] _---------------**

"Oh," said Bud and Lisa blankly after the Jumi knight's telling. There were sitting around the dining table inside the cottage and was locking gazes with each other meaningfully as Elazul told of what he has been told before.

A couple of seconds passed as the trio studied each other intently. It was Elazul who spoke first. "So…you people know where he is?"

Lisa looked at Bud apprehensively. "Um…why Escad though? There are many other humans out there…"

The knight merely raised an eyebrow. "They're all very close to Mia as well, I presume?"

Bud bit his lower lip and struggled for a right answer. "Er…"

"And they would be keen to work with a Jumi who currently turned the infamous female mercenary into stone, right?"

"Well, I don't think Escad will be too willing to work with you at all," Lisa pointed out to the Jumi.

Elazul grinned faintly. "Yes, but I recall hearing him saying something about doing everything in his power to bring Mia back…"

The elf-siblings looked utterly defeated, not having good enough comebacks for the fact, since they have heard the same thing from Escad too. "…fine then," said Bud slowly, glaring at the Jumi knight in front of him. "But don't tell him that we told you."

"Deal."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Hey, Mia…I'll be going away for a couple of…days. But I promise I'll come back. And when I do, you'll be back to normal. _

_"Wait for me, okay? I promise I'll come back for you soon…and I'll make sure not to put you in any danger again…_

_"I'll make sure that you'll stay safe by my side from then on…"_

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"What are _you_ doing here??" came the all-too-familiar phrase as Elazul came into Escad's view. "You have the nerve to show your face here in Gato when Deana had already banned you?" The man, who _formerly had_ long, blond hair, growled perceptibly as the Jumi came nearer. "Not only that, but you also had the guts to grace _me_ with your presence!" He tried to back away and further widen their gap, not wanting to be in contact with his most despised person on the whole of Fa'Diel, yet the sound of the waterfall reminded him that there was a body of water behind him.

Elazul halted to a stop before him, his cobalt orbs flashing intently at his…well…at Escad. Then he took in the flaxen locks that were now merely shoulder-length. Before he could stop himself, he blurted out, "What did you do to your hair??"

Escad's indigo eyes narrowed as his hands slowly snaked to his sword's hilt. "None of your business, a------. Now, tell me what you are doing here before I impale my sword through your precious lapis lazuli core."

Elazul took a deep calming breath and tried to ignore the given threat to him. _Now…to swallow your pride, Elazul…_ He swallowed literally, turning a bit pale. _Remember…this is for Mia…_

Escad almost fell back into the body of water behind him as the Jumi abruptly dropped to his knees in front on him. "What the hell?!" he choked out a little angrily albeit his baffled state.

Elazul bowed low and looked up at the Holy Knight pleadingly. _The only way to get his help is… _He swallowed again…_ to put yourself to the low position he's always wanted you to be in… _He took a deep breath. "I…I need your help, Escad…" he managed through gritted teeth.

If Escad was even more baffled, he didn't show it. A sneer made itself present across his handsome features and he stared unflinching into Elazul's pleading eyes. "Well, well, well…I wonder what the great Jumi knight Elazul needed help from me for…"

The said knight gritted his teeth so hard that his jaw began to hurt. His pleading look was slightly wavering, and his wounded pride did not help him much at the moment. "I-it's…I…well…I…" suddenly, he forgot the speech he had prepared for the occasion. He only started to stutter like an idiot in front of the nearly gloating Holy Knight.

"What?" jeered the said other knight, his indigo eyes flashing coldly as he recorded the Jumi's current position in his mind to rub in his face later. "Need another human to turn to stone for you? What more do you want? Was Mia not enough that you also want me to follow her?"

Elazul winced visibly as though Escad had really plunged the sword through his core. He chose not to comment on the words said to him on the purpose of irking him. Instead, he continued on with he was planning to say. "I need your help…to recover something very important…"

Escad raised an eyebrow. "And that affects me in what way…?" he asked sarcastically although a bit curiously.

The lapis knight took a deep breath. "It's for Mia's revival," he said, loud and clear, knowing that the words will make a big impact on the other one.

It did. Escad really stumbled backwards upon hearing the words, and was soon splashing about in the river below. After a minute of flapping his arms around and losing a great amount of his dignity, he was back on dry land, clearly noting the reddening ears of the bowing Jumi. He scowled and shook the water out of his hair. "Idiot," he muttered darkly, fingering the hilt of his sword longingly.

Elazul finally decided to look up, trying his best not to look like he was holding back a terrible laughing fit. "So, will you help me?" he asked all too eagerly, obviously knowing what he thought the answer would be.

He was wrong though. Escad's unexpected reply paralyzed him temporarily. "I don't think so," said the dripping-wet knight frigidly, eyeing the other with scorn.

"Why?" came Elazul's disbelieving outburst, his blue eyes almost popping out with shock.

"Do you think I'll go and help you just like that?" scoffed Escad with a dignified flick of his hair. "I don't go around helping people without getting something in return like Mia does. Not that it's a bad thing, but I don't think it's very well pertinent for me."

Elazul stood up slowly, considering the Holy Knight's words. He should've known that Escad would say such distasteful statements. "So, you want something in return. Is that it?"

Escad nodded a grin visible on his face.

The other one did not like the grin and wrinkled his nose in dislike. "Fine," he spat, "what do you want?"

Escad eyed him carefully, smile still in place. "Oh, it's quite a simple thing, really," he droned lazily. "It's just something that concerns Mia…"

Raising an eyebrow, Elazul tried to sound as indifferent as he wanted to be. "That is?"

"Well," started the Holy Knight in a sickening sing-song voice. "Maybe when Mia goes back to normal…"

"Hmm?" probed the Jumi knight impatiently.

"Maybe you should…"

"What??"

"Maybe you should just…stay away from her from then on?"

"…"

Elazul's undecipherable silence encouraged the somber Escad to talk more. "You see, I don't really like the idea of her getting anywhere near you again…since the same incident might happen again…and who knows if we can actually cure her the second time?"

"…"

"You're a Jumi and she's a human—like me. She sheds a tear, she turns to stone. How can I be so sure that she won't cry for _your _people again? How can _you_ be so sure?"

"…"

"Besides…" he paused at this, intently studying the reaction on the lapis knight. "…she doesn't deserve to be hanging around with people who'll endanger her life. She didn't even deserve to be turned to stone…and there's also you making her cry. I don't like the idea of Mia crying…I'd rather see her happy…"

"…that's—"

"Oh, and did I forget to mention," interrupted the Holy Knight curtly, "that I have fallen in love with her?"

Elazul's jaw instantly dropped. He was speechless. Escad?! In love??? With _Mia_?? His best friend? _His_ Mia???

_Whoa, wait! Where the hell did that thought come from??! _he asked himself, recalling the way his mind scream 'HIS Mia'. He gave himself one of his usual mental slaps. "W-what?" he stuttered at the Holy Knight.

Escad raised an eyebrow, his smile widening. "What's with the weird facial expressions, hmm? You love her too?" he asked casually, as though he was merely asking about the weather.

"I…I…I…" was all Elazul could manage, his vocabulary slowly fading into one letter, which was 'I'. He felt blood rushing up to his face, and he knew how red he must be.

The Holy Knight chuckled. "Always knew you'd be my rival when it came to Mia…" he sighed and shrugged. "How come I always get a rival with every girl I like? And they're only Matilda and Mia…" He was saying this with glazed eyes, and his indigo orbs trailed on the body of water beside him. "Has she told you she loves you yet?" he inquired conversationally, and if asking about this hurt him, he did a good job hiding it.

Elazul still gaped unattractively and opened his mouth to let out one word. "Yes…"

Escad smiled vaguely. "Hmm, I see…" he mumbled and then abruptly turned to the stunned Jumi knight. "Anyway, that's what I want in return. If you really want my help, then come to me when you have considered that payment. I will accept no other compensation but that." With that, he turned around swiftly, and began hiking back to the dungeons.

Elazul only stood there, still astonished at what had been said…

…_I can't do that_…_I can't_…_I promised her_…

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_"I'll make sure that you'll stay safe by my side from then on…"_

**============= [TO BE CONTINUED] =============**

0o; You saw that coming, didn't you, hmm? O.O- Fairly short chapter, nyah. Makes the story interesting (?)… Hehe. ANYWAY, to those who _loathe_ Escad, I am sorry for using him. There are no other _real_ guys in the game, and I can't even begin to imagine the heroine being courted by Niccolo, or Larc, or…anyone else…Rubens has Diana, and making an OC is kinda out of the question for now…_Gilbert?! _No, I have no intention to turn this into Romance/Humor. ;D (BTW, has anyone noticed that some weird thing is happening with my genres? I don't remember changing this to Romance/General, and it kinda freaked me out that someone might've been toying with my account. Anyway, I just changed it back to Romance/Drama again, because that's where it's supposed to be! Hope nobody's mad at me...)

I hope you liked that though. (I hated the explanations part about the crystal. It kinda confused me too.) And by the way, I don't like Escad's hair very much, so I cut it. I think he can actually look good that way…the reason why he cut it is in the next chapter! Wait for it!

=] Review please! Press the 'GO' button and make this little author happy again!


	5. Chapter 5: Escad

**Tears for The One**

**Chapter 5: **

**Escad—Misunderstandings and Confusion**

**Disclaimer:** You KNOW I never did. You KNOW I never will. So don't bother.

**Author's Notes:** Sorry for the late update! Now, people, here's the fifth chapter! Whee! I have an announcement to make first…Escad's thoughts will be in total disarray here and I don't want him to seem like his old jerkwad self—which we all hate (::hides under computer desk:: No, don't hate me Escad fans! I'll be good! I'll treat him right, I swear!). Yeah, a bit of sap at the side too…(Escad _is _tragic, after all) BTW, I just realized that through the rest of the chapters, I've been spelling Daena's name wrong. It's supposed to be 'Daena' not 'Deana'. Hehe...sorry about that, peeps...no one corrected me, though... =D Anyway, thanx to all you ppl who reviewed (responses below)! Hope you enjoy this confusing chapter! (BTW, forgive the OOCness—I'm sure you people hate me now because I kept doing that…hehe…this _is_ fanfiction anyway, so I can make them as OOC as I want! NYAHAHAHAHAHA—GAK! ::coughcoughchokehakhakchoke::)

**======= [Escad: Flashback] ========**

"You are indeed a stupid girl, Mia," I told her as she lay motionless on the ground with her face down. She didn't reply—as expected. Blood was pooling around her, a sight that made my own blood boil. I'm very angry, frustrated and downright pissed. How dare he! He nearly killed her! Apparently, his sucking up all the youth and life in Matilda isn't enough for him.

He just _had_ to go and kill Mia too! He's big asswipe waiting to be sent to hell! And I'm all too eager to be the one to send him there…

And _her_! Who _told_ her to stick her nose into this one as well?! Not that she wasn't able to help big-time whenever she pops out of nowhere…but this is one of those problems that she's better off not minding at all. Now look at her! She's all hurt, and bloodied, and injured—all because of having to be very nosy and having a knack to get killed in the process of trying to help! What kind of an idiot—

"Ugh…"

I nearly dropped my sword at the sound. Fuck, she's alive! I dropped down to my knees and grabbed at her arm as she was pulling herself up.

"E-Es-Escad…" I heard her whisper. I leaned closer to her, trying to hear her through Irwin's senseless rumbling from behind. "I-I…" She pulled herself up on all fours and gripped her spear with her free hand. "I…I h-have…something…to tell…y-you…" She turned her head to me, but I couldn't see her face because of all the blonde hair hiding it. Damn hair…

Then I realized that I had been quiet all the time she's been talking to me. I was planning to yell at her senseless for fucking worrying me about her being dead and the kind and…wait, what did she say? Something to tell me? "Well?" I snapped impatiently, although I _am_ a bit curious as to why she's speaking like a damn dying person. "I don't have all day, you know. Sooner or later, Irwin's gonna break through our little hiding place. So if you've got something important to say, say it now. Otherwise, don't bother and just get up and fight."

"Escad…I…I…I don't know how to say this…but…I…I really…" Damn it, she sounds like she's going to confess her undying love and devotion or something…What, don't look at me like that! I don't really give a damn! I…love Matilda…not this stupid nosy girl who is currently acting like she's going to die…

_Argh, Escad! Stop thinking of dying already! Geez, she's alive, damn it! Get that through that thick head of yours! And she is _not_ going to confess love! That's the dumbest thing you've ever thought in your entire life! And _I _am _you_!_

_Ah, shut up._

"What??" I urged after a minute, when she turned mute again.

Abruptly, she gripped my hand that was holding her up. She looked up at me, swinging her head back to get rid of the hair getting in her face. The look she was giving me was of…pure agony…

"?!" Alarmed, I pulled her up to a sitting position and checked her over. …Of course she'll look like she's in pure agony! She's soaked in her own blood and she's covered with deep gashes and wounds. I doubt that she won't have any broken bones either…

"Escad…I…I know this isn't the right time but…"

"But?"

"But I…I really need…"

My eyes widened. …she needs something…? "Need what…?"

Mia blinked back her tears and held my hand tighter. "…Oh, Escad…I…I…" She finally broke into heavy sobs. "…I really need to go _pee_!"

……What the hell—?!

_THOK! _"OW, Escad! What was that for?!"

I grabbed my sword, stood up and left her there to go and do her danged business. All that dramatic stalling only to tell me she needs to _pee_?! I wonder how she can be so famous with that strange attitude of hers…

Go pee, pfft. The hell…

**------------------------------------------------------------**

This is unusual…how come I don't feel anything…? Matilda's dead but…I don't feel anything…

I'm numb…how…what…when…

Shit…

Loads of it…

"Escad…?" came a voice to my right. I tore my eyes away from Matilda's form and turned to see Daena standing beside me, giving me one of her really sad looks. I looked blankly at her.

"What?" I answered.

Daena opened her mouth to speak, but Mia chose that moment to come bounding in the Dreamweaving Room with her hyperactive-spell given by the faerie. She gave Matilda a look and then immediately fell solemn. "…why is grandma dead?" she asked, turning towards me and Daena.

I only shook my head, unable to find the right words to answer her with. Everything wanted to tumble out of my mouth in a confusing jumble of words…but one constant name kept popping out of them.

Irwin.

He killed Matilda.

Not physically so, but in spirit, he did. He stole her elemental powers and rendered her weak. And he killed her slowly.

He killed Matilda. Irwin killed Matilda.

I hate him. _I hate him. _No, hate is an understatement.

He killed Matilda. He's the reason why Matilda's dead. _Him._

Irwin.

I balled my hands into tight fists and couldn't stop the furious feeling going to my head. I was seeing red. Big flashes of it. And I roared out my anger.

I didn't really know what I was doing next. I only heard vague screams from Daena and Mia…but nothing more than that…my body was moving quickly on its own. My arms seem to hold and swing my sword on their own accord. They aim for nothing, but I can't stop them…Releasing my pent up anger made me feel a _lot _better—

"AH!" came an aggrieved scream, then blood. Lots of it. And everything seem to become clearer. Gone was the anger that took over my being. Gone were the red flashes in front of my eyes. In its place was Mia, holding onto her bleeding stomach, where there was a big gash visible on the cloth and on her skin. She was looking at me with confusion and pain.

It took me a while before I realized that I was the one who did it. Mia's blood was all over my sword and hands. Suddenly, Mia fell over on the ground, still looking at me. "…Es…cad…?" she choked out as blood leaked out the corner of her mouth. Then she fainted just as Daena came to her side. And I couldn't move.

"Escad, have you gone insane?!" Daena screamed at me, holding Mia close and glaring wildly at me. "How could you…what were you…you nearly killed her!"

"No!" I protested, thankfully in control and slowly understanding what had happened. "I didn't mean it…I…I…" I took in the sight of Mia's limp body in Daena's arms. No, I couldn't have killed her…it was an…an…accident… I dropped my sword and dashed towards them. I grabbed Mia's wrist and felt for her pulse. It was barely distinguishable.

Shit…no. Not Mia. Don't let her… I didn't mean it.

I didn't mean to hurt her…

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm sure you didn't mean it, Escad," she said, smiling brightly at me. She was still nursing her stomach wound, but her cheery state seemed to have given her fast healing abilities. Other than that, or she's normally like this. Either way, I'm glad I didn't kill her…and that she isn't mad at me.

"That's good then," I said to her, helping her up the cliff she was yelling to be taken to. It was the cliff where the Cancun bird's nest was, and she wanted to see it. She was so persistent about that it drove Daena off the edge and forced me to take her. Not that I mind. I do owe her a lot for almost killing her.

"You just need to have more control on your emotions," she stated with a forced wise tone and ended up sounding like a drunken man teaching a child the ABCs. With a grunt she pushed herself up, falling forward straight into me as she got up. "Sorry," she mumbled as she stepped back from me, her face red.

Is it getting hot out here? My face feels so warm it almost seemed like I stuck it in a fire or something…

"Hey, there's no birdie here!" Mia complained the moment she saw the nest. "I wanted to see the birdie, Escad!" She grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the nest, pointing frantically at the empty nest. No Cancun bird up there.

"Well, that's too bad, Mia. Maybe we should just come back another time," I told her, shrugging. I turned to her—and was shocked to find her face right in front of mine. "Don't do that!" I hissed at her as she pulled away, giggling madly. I was getting ready to sock her on the head when…

"I want a piggy-back ride!" she declared, giving me a wide-eyed look. It made her look like an oversized doll with antlers… Wait, did she just say she wanted a _piggy-back ride_?! The hell!

"What?! I can't do that! We're up in a cliff, Mia! How the hell do you think we'll be able to go back down?!"

Mia pouted. "But I want a piggy-back ride!" she whined, pulling at my arm forcefully. Then she stopped and winced. "Owiie…my stomach hurts…" She held her stomach and bit her lower lip. Oh crap.

Damn that feeling we call guilt…

Minutes of a difficult trek down the cliff later with a girl hanging on my back screaming with joy, I finally set foot on flat ground. I gave a heavy sigh of relief.

"On to the Temple of Healing!" Mia screamed from behind me, almost shattering my eardrums in the process. And I gave another heavy sigh, not of relief, but of exasperation.

The feeling 'guilt' should be illegal. No, it should never have existed. That way, I won't be walking around carrying a frustratingly joyful sixteen year-old girl on my back.

So, of we went back to temple. We have to go through the dungeons and up the slopes of the grottoes. That can't be too hard…without this heavy load behind me, that is.

On our way through the dungeons, Mia began talking more. With a bit more sense, mind you. Of course, everything she said went through one ear out the other, but one question caught my attention, and I found myself answering her.

"Escad, did you like Grandma Matilda?" she asked out of the blue, causing me to nearly drop her. I twisted my head around to look at her, and she was looking at me with so much innocence that I felt extremely impure compared to her.

As I said, I found myself answering her. "Yes, I did. But it was more than just 'like'."

"So, you really, really, really, _really_, liked grandma?"

"I loved her very much, if that's what you mean."

"Love? Whazzat?"

I stopped and twisted my head around to look at her again. She was still looking innocently at me. "Are you serious? You don't know what 'love' is?" I asked her, a bit incredulous. It may be the spell the faerie put on her, or she really doesn't know it.

She shook her head. "Nope! Mia doesn't know love because she was never loved to begin with! She grew up alone in her little cottage and her only friends were Li'l Cactus and the sproutling that gave her the colored blocks!" Odd, she was speaking in third person. She went quiet for a short while, and the cheeriness in her eyes disappeared for a moment, replaced by sadness. That brief sadness was covered immediately once she caught me staring at her, though. She continued with the usual smile on her face, "That's why Mia doesn't know love! But Escad does, so he should tell her what it is!"

I studied her face for a while, looking for that sad look—but it was all gone and covered up with happiness again. _Fake_, I realized. _She was never that happy to begin with. No one loved her before…? How'd she survive that?_ I shook my head out of it, ignoring the pang of pain in my heart. We have similarities then. We were both never loved from the start…but she was worse off than me, because she didn't have anyone to love.

Even then, she was still able to hide it all in that convincing mask of happiness. I guess there's more to her than just the nosiness, skill, and luck. _Much more._ Hmm…intriguing.

"Escad?" she called quietly as I trudged up the pathway up to another cave. I hummed as a response and she continued, "tell me what love is, please."

"Love?" I felt her head rest on my shoulder and…well…let's just say I was surprisingly comfortable at the gesture. "Well…it's…I don't really know. You can say that it's a strong kind of affection you feel for a certain person or thing."

"Affection…?" she echoed a little groggily, her voice slightly muffled.

It's getting hot again. Her breath was warm against my neck and my arms were in danger of letting her go. Damn it…

I continued anyway, to forget about _that_. "Affection…well, it's kind of a liking. You know, 'like'."

"Uh-huh…" she mumbled, wrapping her arms more tightly around my neck. "But you said that loving a person is more than liking them."

Why am I feeling a bit more talkative today?

"Well…yes, it's more than just 'like'…" I paused, trying to think of the right words to supply. "When you 'like' a person, you don't feel uncomfortable at their presence and you at least care for what may be happening to him or her. You enjoy their company and you enjoy talking to them. They are, to certain degree, your _friends_."

"Okay, then what about love?"

"Love is a bit more complicated," I told her as we finally got out of the dungeons. I nodded at the nun standing by the exit and walked up the slopes, with Mia suddenly as light as a feather. "When you 'love' a person, you don't just not feel uncomfortable in their presence, but you also want to always be there. You like them as much or even more than your friends and you care a lot for them. You want this person you love to always be happy and safe. You always want to be at their side. You'll risk everything for their happiness and safety, even your life…whether or not they love you back…" My thoughts suddenly went back to Matilda, and I slowed my pace—which was a good thing too, because Mia abruptly said something that made me stop dead in my tracks.

"So that means Mia loves Escad!" she declared loudly, catching the attention of the people by the shops. That's when I stopped so abruptly that I almost tumbled forward. "Right?" she added, poking my shoulder with her chin.

Everyone was staring at us strangely. And that made me break into a run, determined to dump Mia in a room and demand what she meant by _that_.

**------ **(A/N: Don't ask me where I got those answers Escad gave Mia! I don't really know either! They just came tumbling out… LOL! Um…sorry, I'm disrupting the fic…hehe…)** ------**

"What the hell did you mean by that?!" I demanded as I dumped her unceremoniously on her bed once we got back at the temple. She winced slightly and touched her stomach, and again that damn guilty feeling got me. But it didn't last long.

"You said that when you love a person, you always want them to be happy and safe, right?" she said innocently, blinking up at me with her bright-green eyes.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with what you said a while ago?!"

"Well, you are Mia's friend, and Mia wants Escad to be happy and safe always!" she announced, smiling brightly. "Mia saw how sad Escad was when grandma died. He was so sad that he accidentally hurt Mia, see?" She pointed at her belly. "So Mia promised to herself to make her friend happy even if it means risking her life! It hurts Mia to see Escad so sad…" She smiled and jumped up from the bed, pulling me in a _very_ tight hug. "And Escad says that when you want that person to always be happy and safe even if costs your life, you love 'im! So that means I love you!"

It's getting hot again…

But what she said got me speechless. Did she actually mean that? Mia loves me…? Holy shit, this is confusing. That fucking faerie is going to get it once I get my hands on her…

…wait…If ever her feelings for me are really what I think they are…will there ever come a time when I get over Matilda…

And love Mia back?

**------** (A/N: Hoho! Now that's a twist in the story! Explains Escad's feelings a bit doesn't it! what? Confusing? Of course! Read the title!) ** ------**

"Hey, Escad!" Mia called ever-so-cheerily, waving her arm around like a lunatic at me. In her other hand was a pair of scissors—the main reason why I am currently avoiding her like a plague. "Come on, guy! Lemme cut your hair! Just a little!"

"NO!" I called back, moving my hand protectively over my hair. I _love_ my hair! I'm not letting anybody cut it! Heck, I didn't even let Matilda _ think_ of cutting it!

Mia pouted childishly at me, sticking out her lower lip and batting her eyelashes. "Oh, please Escad?" she begged, edging closer. I stepped back, watching intently as she raised the pair of scissors up. "Ne! Just a trim! Please?"

"NO!" I yelled again, stepping back further. This girl is going to be the death of me, I'm telling you!

"Aw! It'll make me happy!" she squealed—the line that she always uses when I do something wrong and she wants me to apologize. She should know though, I don't fall for that whenever it concerns my hair…well, maybe it did kind of affect me a little, but hell, no one's cutting my hair _ever_! She'll have to kill me first…

If I ever told her that, I guess she will. Just to cut my hair…ugh.

I was probably thinking too hard that I hadn't noticed that she was already snipping the scissors close to my face, with a manic grin on her usually unthreateningly cute face—she now looks like she could pass up as Irwin's twin…

"Ne, Escad!" she cooed, leaning in closer, snipping the scissors at my face.

A number of blond hairs drifted into my view and settled themselves on my nose…

She giggled and raised the scissors again…

Then, I began to realize…

The strands of hair…

Were from my head…

……

……

"NOOO! Daena!" I screamed and made a beeline from the terrace and to the Temple of Healing. "HELP!"

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Daena shook her head at me and let go of my head. "Escad, your hair doesn't seem any different than before," she commented dryly, sitting back down on her chair. She eyed Mia disapprovingly. "Mia, how many times have I told you that cutting off a strand of this idiot's hair will only make him scream his head off and run crying to wherever Matilda is? Or, in this case, where _I_ am??"

Mia smiled that manic smile and I shuddered. _The horror…_ "You have told me that about 32,686 times since we snuffed out Irwin…"

Daena groaned and buried her face in her hands. "…don't you have any more missions to finish, Mia?" she asked quietly.

Mia pouted and leaned against the wall dramatically. "Aw, Daena…you told me that I should stay here for a few more days so my wounds would heal faster! Are you…are you…shooing me out…? …Do you _hate _me??" She pretended to sniff.

Daena rolled her eyes. "No, I don't hate you, Mia." Mia turned to me, batting her eyelashes. "Nor does Escad," Daena added, seeing the action. "It's just that you're torturing this poor imbecile here, and I've had enough of him screaming his head off and disturbing the nuns in the temple."

I just stayed quiet—even though Daena just openly insulted me like that…I mean…my _hair_ was ALMOST CUT OFF! …I don't care about anything right now…no…not a thing…I whimpered slightly and fingered my bangs, making sure they're the same length as I've usually kept them. If something really happened, I won't put it past Mia…no, I'll kill her…

…or maybe just hurt her a bit…or give her a harmless payback…? …Damn, I'm getting too soft… I can't even _think_ of hurting her anymore…

…aw, but my _hair_…no, I'll _really_ hurt her…

Mia smiled again, and this time, it managed not to scare me—even though it surprised me out of my jumbled thoughts. She looked meaningfully from Daena and back to me. "You two seem to be getting on good terms nowadays…" she commented, probably to something Daena said while I was busy thinking about my precious golden locks.

I looked up. She was right though. Me and Daena had been back to being…well…friends ever since Mia went and almost got herself killed by interfering my killing Irwin. Daena was there too, to stop me from killing that stupid demon. But she changed her mind when Mia pushed her away just as the half-blood was opening his mouth to eat her…I mean, damn! It was confusing! All of it! I can't even start narrating the whole thing without getting tongue-tied first…

Heck, we got along well after that anyway. Well, me and Daena did at least. Some faerie came up and cast a spell on Mia that made her all childish and giddy and stuff. She has no _real _wounds to heal, actually. They were all gone already—except for a few scratches here and there and a _small_ amount of broken bones. She was just too mentally retarded from that spell that Daena decided to keep her in Gato for a while…

And now we're discussing about her actions for the twelfth time this week. Fortunately though, she was slowly turning back to normal. This is only one of the _minor_ stuff she's done the past week, just to let you know…

Daena smiled warmly at her and glanced at me through the corner of her eye. "Yes, Mia, we are," she said gently, still smiling. "I don't think Matilda would have liked seeing us bite each other's head off."

"Uh-huh," murmured Mia, nodding. Then she looked at me. "Escad seems like he's changing for the better too!" she squealed, and ran up to me.

She draped herself over me and smiled brightly. I smiled back uncertainly. Who wouldn't change their attitude with her running around poking scissors in people's hair?? Even the nuns are running after her, screaming obscenities that they were never allowed to. Nobody really liked Mia in her hyperactive state. That's why I promised myself that I'll find that blasted faerie who did this to her and maim her myself…

Then I heard a cracking sound. I looked down at Mia. Was that the sound of my ribs cracking? …Perhaps she's squeezing me too hard… I looked up at Daena helplessly. Her ears were slightly quirking at the cracking sound…then she moved her eyes on the chair I've been sitting on.

_CREEEK!_ _CRACK! _"ACK!" _CRASH!! _

"Owiie…"

Kindly just guess what really happened…and let's just say my ribs didn't really break…

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"Thanks for keeping me," said Mia rather flatly as she walked down the slopes leading away from Gato. I only watched her back as she moved down the slopes. Ah, peace and quiet…no more scissors…no more screaming…no more breaking chairs…no more broken bones…

"No problem, Mia," Daena called back, nudging me in my still broken ribs. "Say something," she hissed at me.

I glared at her, rubbing at the spot where she nudged me. "Fine," I hissed back, and scooted away from her towards Mia's leaving figure. "Hey, Mia!" I called.

She stopped and turned around. "Yep?" she answered, blinking up at me almost too…innocently. And, not that I haven't seen that look many times before but…well…I thought it was kind of…charming…

"Uh…" Damn, the stupid cute look got me speechless. _Escad, just speak damn it! _"Ekk…Just going to say goodbye." I stopped there, but she was still staring expectantly at me. What more does she want me to say?? "So, that's it…Bye. Come visit sometime or something." I shrugged.

Mia stared at me for a while and then smiled. "Okay then! Be sure to be here when I do!" she called back, and then waved goodbye. I waved back numbly and suddenly felt my face go hot for no reason. Damn, why am I lacking some proper reactions to her friendliness? …Maybe it was something I ate.

I watched as she disappeared down the path and swallowed some air. "Hey, Daena…"

Daena scuffled next to me, and I could sense her cat-smile at seeing my face—which I wanted to assure was the neutral color…despite the hotness that is… "Yeah?"

I swallowed air again. "Is my face—"

"It's red, Escad. As red as the first time Matilda ever talked to you."

**------------------------------------------------------------**

Peace was back to the grottoes as soon as Mia left the premises. Everything was back to being plain and boring. My ribs healed, thank you very much, and I have formed the habit of going back and forth through the dungeons, just for the fun of it. Heck, it was boring. And I'm a Holy Knight, but I don't have any knightly activities to make my life at least a bit more exciting. What did you expect? Me to sit around and vacate my mind of any sane thoughts and begin brooding over my losses, for example, _M-A-T-I-L-D-A_?

Nope, not very pertinent for me.

Of course, I've been looking forward to Mia's visit, even though she never did—I think. When the fire-keeper of the temple, Rubens, died, Daena told me that Mia had been here in Gato, but not to visit. She mentioned something about Mia running amok in the dungeons with some Jumi guy and a popping mouse-man. It was too bad I wasn't there to see the action and get out of ennui for a while. At the time, I was busy chasing away an annoying rabbit merchant because he went around the grottoes trying to sell tako bugs to every living creature, and all the action was over by the time I got back…

It's been two months since then, and we still haven't heard from Mia. I admit feeling worried for her—I mean, what if she died or something? …that _can't_ be good. Just thinking about something bad happening to her made me feel all anxious and stuff. What, doesn't everyone fret for their _friend_'s safety?

When I start thinking about nasty bloody scenes about Mia getting mangled and the kind, I just sit back and tell myself that she can take care of herself well. If she can kill a demon with atrocity as Irwin, then she can probably survive trying to save a couple of Jumi, right?

Three weeks later, I found out just how horribly wrong I was…

**------------------------------------------------------------**

"I'm sorry," was all that he said as he kneeled in front of me and Daena, after giving us the most shocking news of all.

Mia…a stone…hah! That's gotta be a joke…right? Right??

The look in his eyes told me otherwise. And I started cursing incoherently at him. Horseshit. Does he expect me to believe him?? This damned Elazul has a sick sense of humor…if he thinks it's funny, then, he'd better check if he left his brain lying around somewhere, because it's not fucking funny at all.

"W-what?" Daena stammered out, paler than pale. She looked desperate to hear that she had just misinterpreted what they told us.

The girl clad in a white dress looked at us with a very sad look on her face that I could've sworn she thought I'd be dying soon. "We just…it's hard to explain…it's…not supposed to happen…we…we're sorry…"

Before I knew what I was doing, I had grabbed the girl around the shoulders and began shaking her nonstop. "Sorry?? _Sorry?!_ For what? For telling us this totally sick joke about Mia turning into a stone?!" She looked terrified and miserable at the same time that it made me shake her harder. "Come on, that can't be true! Don't give me that load of bullshit! Mia's alive, I know it!!"

"P-please…Sir Escad…please calm down…we just…we…we're telling the truth, Sir Escad…we're sorry…really…" the girl stuttered at me, struggling weakly.

I only shook her much harder. "_Don't lie to me! _Mia's alive!!"

Elazul stood up from his kneeling position and said quietly, "I'd like to tell myself that as well, but I was there…I saw it happen. I didn't want it to, but it did. If you refuse to believe, then it's fine by me. I only came here to tell you guys because you all have the right to know…" he trailed off and proceeded to look at the ground. "But it would be easier to accept it. I don't think Mia will appreciate you pretending she's there if she's not…"

Lots of unwanted thoughts about Mia turned into a freaking statue clouded my brain, and I couldn't think straight anymore. I was torn between denial and acceptance—disbelief, perhaps. I think it was when I shoved the girl to the lapis knight and drew my sword that I began seeing red. I don't remember—no, I _refuse_ to remember what I did afterwards. I guess I went into a blind rage at the time. Whether someone got hurt or what, I don't want to know…but if I did kill someone, then I hope it was Elazul.

I hate him. I hate Jumi. I hate them all. I know what she was trying to do. She was only trying to help, which they accepted, even if they knew what will happen if she gets too close. Then they just let her…?! To hell with them all. Should they bask themselves over a blazing fire and beg for forgiveness, I will not forgive. They're _sorry?! _Bah! They should be sorry they've lived off other people's account…

**------------------------------ [End Flashback: Third Person] ------------------------------**

Daena fell off her chair and hyperventilated the moment Escad stepped into the room. "Wha-what did you do to your hair??" she gasped out as she took in the sight of the vaguely smiling Holy Knight.

He only looked at her with that vague smile and clutched the mound of blond hair in his hand harder. He made his way casually towards the cat-girl and seated himself on the chair next to hers. Dazed indigo eyes looked at the mound of hair in his hand, and then to Daena. "Mia's always wanted to cut my hair…" he told her hazily, his eyes still misted over.

The cat-girl calmed down at the tone of his voice and gave him a sympathetic look. "Escad…" she started to say, but the knight cut her off.

"Do I really look good with short hair?" he asked with a forced tone of curiosity. He fingered his now short hair unconsciously, still smiling.

Daena just stared at him, not wanting to answer his question. For several minutes they stayed like that, neither wanting to talk, yet each wanting to appease one another. Daena knew how awful the other one must be feeling although he chose to hide it in a mask of false cheeriness—which is very un-Escad like, and Escad knew that the cat-girl shared the same feelings but is wise enough to know that it wouldn't hurt to show; they understood one another—even if they didn't know what to say to the other.

Suddenly, the blonde one shot up from his chair, his smile frozen. "I'm going to the waterfalls," he declared, and turned to walk out of the door.

"Wait, Escad—" Daena started, standing up quickly, but the man had already gone out. She sighed and slumped back to her chair. "He's got it bad…"

The trip over the dungeons was an uneventful one, much like all of his other trips there. Nevertheless, he finished every monster in his path as though it was as normal as breathing, so it _is_ uneventful for him. (A/N: ...uh...distraction!)

He arrived at the waterfalls unscathed. He stared blankly at the waterfall, thoughts of Mia flooding his mind like a deluge. They've met there before, by the waterfalls, just the two of them, and a supposed 'faerie'. He can never see those things, but Mia was openly talking to it like it was visible to everyone's eyes. He was very annoyed with her at that time, he recalled, and wished to never see her again. Although, after several things happened wherein she would pop out of nowhere and help out, he'd learned not to speak too soon. Truth be told, he had begun to think very highly of the girl and enjoyed her company (_that_ he will never admit should he be tortured)…until the inevitable occurred and Escad found himself hopelessly attracted to the annoyingly cheerful girl…

"Damn that Elazul…" was what he murmured a few moments of thinking later.

That Jumi knight took her away. Again, Escad had lost someone dear to him…and once is already too much.

He loved the mature yet innocent Matilda very much, though unrequited love it was, for she loved Irwin more than Escad. Now, he's learned to love the young and bubbly female mercenary—only to find that she, too, has had her heart claimed by another. He lost Mia as he did with Matilda…they were both taken away by those they loved…

It was like the goddess has some great grudge against him to set upon him these kinds of ordeals over and over again. This time, though, he won't just stand there and find another woman to pin after because that would be utterly stupid and a sure sign of desperation. Plus, it's proof that he gives up easily on something just because he went through it before. It's like proof that he doesn't love enough…

He's not stupid. No; a Holy Knight of Liotte such as himself is definitely not stupid. Sure, he makes mistakes, but he's only human after all.

But that's not the point here, now is it?

Escad looked down at the mound of hair clutched tightly in his hand, and was mildly surprised that he had managed not to let go of them as he trekked through the dungeons. He used to think that his hair was something that he would never be able to live without. Oddly enough, he felt that his hair was his pride and joy. It was long, silky, a beautiful golden-brown color, and overall a strange asset for a man like himself. He considered it irreplaceable. But now he found something—or some_one_—even more irreplaceable than _hair_.

He sighed. It all begun to sound very stupid then. Expressionlessly, he loosened his grip on the mound of hair, and watched as strand after strand of long blonde locks flew into the air and rode with the breeze…

_"I'll do anything I can to bring her back to life—even if it includes dying. Mia is someone irreplaceable and I'm not going to let her go that easily. Once I bring her back, I'll make sure you and your kind are a great distance away from her. Mark my words, Elazul, once she's revived and you so as much as take a single step towards her, I'll kill you. I swear it…"_

He recalled what he told Elazul before. He really meant it. Just to keep Mia safe, he'll kill any dumbass Jumi that will get near her.

The breeze carried the beautiful strands of golden hair with the wind, and some floated on the water's surface smoothly. He glanced down at his hand to find it empty, and brought it up to his head to finger his now short hair softly.

_"Oh, come _on_, Escad! I bet you'll look totally to-die-for with short hair!"_

_"You're _not_ cutting it, Mia. I thought this discussion's over and done with already?"_

_"Well, it's not! Please, just a little! Here…I brought a pair of scissors with me!"_

_Snip, snip._

_"…get that thing away from my hair!"_

_"Oh, come on!!"_

_"Mia, get it away…I'm telling you, you're gonna get it if you—"_

_Snip, snip. Snip, snip._

_"Heehee! …See, that didn't go so bad!"_

_Gasp. Crash!_

_"……NO! MY HAIR!!! Daena!!! HELP!!!"_

Escad felt hot tears stinging his eyes the moment he recalled the girl's crazy antics just to get his hair cut. He missed those days when they were just running around looking like complete idiots yet having fun at the same time. The squealing, the laughter, the happy smiles, the running, the screaming… _Hah, damn, I'm getting soft…_he thought to himself as he furiously rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

_"Hey, Escad! Come on, guy! Lemme cut your hair! Just a little!"_

_"NO!" _

_"Oh, please Escad? Ne! Just a trim! Please?"_

_"NO!" _

_"Aw! It'll make me happy!"_

_It will make her happy…?_ Escad unconsciously ran his hand through his unevenly cut hair and his vague smile came back in place. Right…that's the reason he cut his hair in the first place. No matter where she may be, he's sure she'll be glad to see that he went through with the hair cut after all…

So what if the stupid goddess held a grudge on him? So what if she loved Elazul more than him? So what if he lost his pride and joy? So what if he's completely insane now?

It doesn't matter, really. He can't wait to hear Mia's squeal of delight once she sees his new haircut. Let the goddess set all kinds of torture on him.

His vague smile widened and his indigo orbs misted over. _Heck, Mia'll be happy, so goddess be damned…_

**============= [TO BE CONTINUED] =============**

LOL, it's over, nyak. Has anyone noticed how different it was when it's in Escad's PoV and mine? At the beginning, he never admitted even to himself that he's in love with Mia. But in the end, right after Elazul told them that Mia's a stone, he began realizing it. See? It has somethin' to do with what Elazul thought to himself a few chaps before. 'How come I realize too late the significance of her existence?' Note that Escad seemed to have done the same. Nyak. They're too confused to admit it before. Ohohoho! XD Sorry, I blabbered. Um...forget it. I was just trying to clarify the...erm...importance of having an Escad chapter. Another issue is Mia. Mia DOES NOT love Escad, okay? At least, in this point of the story, not so (who knows if she _will_ fall for Escad in the end? Hehe.). She simply loves Escad as her friend, and in her innocence, she misunderstood her own feelings and his explanation that she blurted it out, confusing Escad in the process (have you noticed?). Her feelings for Escad is different from what she feels for Elazul. It's either sisterly love, or something else...hehe. We'll see in the following chapters (and how Escad found out that Mia was in love with Elazul). =] Er, do you get it? Hehe. It's okay if you don't. I don't get it too much either! It's hard to explain! =] Sorry, I lack brains to put the right words in... LOL!

Okay, **responses**!

CWolf2: (formerly PackLeaderT, right?) Hiya! Hows ya doin'?! Me fine, yeah. Er...I mean, hi, thanks for reviewing! O.O; Heehee...I'm getting tingly all over again becuz ppl kept reviewing...BTW, may ask this..? Why's yer account deleted? Is FFnet turning insane again...? O.oL But anyway...you still reviewed...WAH! U make me happy!!! ::huggles CWolf2:: Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter!

TheOneAndOnlyT: =] That's right! My intention is get to get the readers to dislike him BUT sympathize with him as well. ;D You don't know Escad that much, right? Well, this chapter sort of explained Escad's behavior and give you a little background info on him too (since you said you don't know him). Do you know him better now? =D Well, give me any questions regarding the characters you don't know, and I'll answer them! =] I'm a nice person! Anyway, thank you for the review and the support you're giving to Elazul and Mia. And I also thank you for reading my fic even though you haven't played the game... ::huggles:: Thank you! Hope you liked this chapter...

Ovo: O.O- eh? Escad looks like Hawkeye?? ::blink-blink:: Really? ::begins comparing Escad pics and Hawk pics:: Hey, you're right! Cool! ...although I think Hawkeye's cuter...and sexier...especially with that incredibly stunning desert-tan of his... ::purr:: ...oops, sorry, got carried away!!! XD ::reads the rest of the review:: LOL! Good idea! They DO need to learn how to share!! (hehehe, 'Sesame Street'... ::giggle-giggle::) Teehee, heard that, Escad, Elazul?

Escad, Elazul: (looking at each other with dread) …Sesame…Street…? (shudder)

umi harukawa: thank you! =) At least you spent some time to browse it! Thanks for your time! I'm glad you liked my story anyhow! Thank you very much!! XD Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

Cheetah Smith: Hey! I remember you! Your reviewed my other fic last time!! You're 'THE DEFENDER OF PEARL AND ESCAD THE COOLEST CHARACTERS IN LOM!!' right? =] Nice ta hear from you again!! I liked reading your review, cuz you shared a lot of your opinions. And, um, didn't you use to call Escad, er, Escady-kun? ;D (Escad: Don't remind her!!) Erm...okay... -.-; Anyway, I'm quite surprised that you actually read my fic! I thought you're a fan of Elazul/Pearl couplings? ...er, well, you _are_ also a fan of Escad/heroine...so, never mind that...sorry about Laz's OOCness! I can't help it...I'm a self-proclaimed queen of the OOC. XD LOL, sorry, I blabbered again! XD Pardon me...BTW, you know, you're kinda strange (in a sorta good way), cuz you're here in a Elazul/heroine fic demanding Escad/heroine - ALTHOUGH, it _is_ a love triangle, so, who knows? Maybe they'll end up together after all! ::coughcoughwe'llseepearlordaenacoughcough::

kawaiililaznkitsune: ...? Who are you talkin' to about 'Why'd you have to go and do that? Elazul and Mia belong together!', me or Escad?? = Anyway, I'm really happy to hear that you liked the last chapter!! I mean, wow, you thought it was AWESOME?! WHOA! Am I that much of good writer?? ::sniffle:: You flatter me too much... ::breaks down and huggles you:: WAH!! I'm so glad you liked it very much!! I hope you liked this one just the same! =] Thank you for the review!! You make me happy! I like reading about your reactions. XD

Cherry: What are you doing reviewing twice with the same words?? =/ And BTW, I'm not supposed to tell you about what I'm planning for this fic, bcuz...I'm just not. So there. BLEH! =P Nyweiz, thankies for reviewing! Love ya lots cousin!!! ::huggles::

Lumina/Wisp: Heheh. Lotsa people are angry with Escad it seems. Probably not a good idea to post a single chapter about him...LOL. XD And don't worry, I won't kill you. Anyway, thank you so much for reviewing! I'm so happy to hear that you liked my story... ::sniff:: You're a nice person! I like you!!! ::huggles:: Hope you enjoyed this one!

To everyone: BTW, in the game, it was mentioned that Matilda was 26 yrs. old. Does that mean Escad is 26 too? Do you guys know how old he is? If Escad's 26, then he'll be ten years older than Mia (she's 16 in mah fic)! So someone _please_ tell me he's not... Age doesn't matter, but...it's kinda awkward making two men with large age gaps among each other fight over a girl younger than both of them...I got Laz's age from this cool site 'Etansel.net', saying he's presumably 19. Then my only problem now is Escad's. If anyone knows, please fill me in!

LOL, such long replies...probably even longer than the chapter itself...ANYWAY, thanks for reading! (I can't seem to get enough of thanking everyone... XD) I hope you ppl enjoyed that! ::Seon goes around chanting 'please say you liked it, please say you liked it, pretty please say you liked it!!!':: Please review! =] It's easy! Click on the 'GO' button and type up random stuff in the window that'll pop up, send it for me to read so I'll be happy!!! XD Please? Review?? Please?


	6. Chapter 6: Pearl

**Tears for The One**

**Chapter 6:**

**Pearl—Disagreements**

**Disclaimer:** I don't, okay?! I never will! Don't sue me cuz I have no money!

**Author's Notes:** Okay, I've been telling everybody that I hate Pearl. And I do. I still do. Even if this chapter is about her, I still hate her. O.O- Get it? Hehehe, OOCness ALERT! I know, I know, I'm the queen of OOCness…hehehe…and unconventional sap too…And I was sugar-high when I wrote this too! So watch out for straying A/N's!!! XP I'm a hyperactive idiot… (Pearl is important in the story, Blackpearl too)

Aherm, BTW, in Pearl's and Blackpearl's PoVs these _italics_ indicates Pearl's thoughts, while these _'italics'_ are Blackpearl's. K? Either way their PoVs will be, that's still how it is. Gets? XD

**======= [Pearl] ========**

"What?! He said that?!"

Elazul looked at me strangely and then nodded solemnly.

Before I could stop myself, I seethed. I could feel Lady Blackpearl trying to break out and go straight to the idiot who oh-so-gave Elazul such a bad time. I slammed my palm against the dinner table and stood up, surprising myself when I let out the words Blackpearl was uttering spitefully inside my head. "Why that insensitive excuse for a Holy knight! That bastard! What right does he have to try and take Mia away from you?!"

"Pearl…?" came Elazul's astonished voice, bringing me back to my senses. I felt a slight twinge in my core, and I sat back down with my head concealed in my arms.

"Sorry…I…Blackpearl came over me…"

Elazul sighed in understanding and looked away from me. "You're beginning to act more and more like her everyday…" he commented silently, so silently that I barely heard him.

I gave him a weary smile. "I know…but I can't stop it, can I? After all, Lady Blackpearl and I are the same person…I'm just reverting to the real me, I guess…"

He turned to me, and I saw a slight twinkle in his eyes. "Hmm…but the real Pearl is the complete opposite of Lady Blackpearl…you two are the same person, but different nonetheless…"

I blinked at him and felt my cheeks go hot. "I-I…Elazul! Don't change the subject! We have to figure out what to do with that—that—that bad man!" I stuttered, and immediately went redder when I realized what I've said.

I was going to correct myself when I saw Elazul crack a small smile. "Bad…man…?" he said slowly, looking at me as though I'm the funniest thing he ever saw in his life. "What happened to Lady Blackpearl's curses and swears? Why not use them?"

I picked up the spoon beside my plate and chucked it at him. It hit him on the head. "Stop teasing me. You're a mean person!"

"I'm…a mean…person…" he said slowly again, and he looked like he was holding back a laugh. He ended up snorting. My face went _really _hot. I picked up my fork and chucked it at him. He ducked. I picked up my plate—

"Whoa, Pearl, I'm sorry! Don't throw the plate!"

I put it back down again. "So, what do we do?" I asked after a minute of silence.

Elazul raised an eyebrow at me. "_We_?" he echoed, leaning over and thrusting his face in front of mine. "What exactly do you mean by _that_?"

"Why? It's pretty much my business too! Mia's my friend!" I pulled back from him, trying to summon up my scariest face yet…

And Elazul chuckled.

"Elazul!" I cried, unable to hide my embarrassed tone. I reached for my plate, but he grabbed my hand and turned all serious again.

"Pearl, I know. But it's my decision and—"

I cut him off by slapping my hand to his mouth. "You don't have to decide, Elazul. We can just think of something to have him help us without having to agree with his stupid term!" I felt another twinge in my core as I said that, and it shortly glowed grayish.

"Mmmpphhh mmrrph?" Elazul gave me a doubtful look.

I smiled at him. "Well, we can try kidnapping him and dragging him all the way to Etansel Ruins or—"

"Mrrrrmmpphh mrrph mmmphh!"

"—threaten to sell him to Mister Niccolo or—"

"Mmmph!"

"—gag him, tie him up, and—"

I stopped when Elazul got loose from my grip. I waited for a while for him to catch his breath…and found out that letting him was a _big_ mistake.

"Pearl, what is happening to you?!" he yelled, grabbing me by my shoulders and shaking me nonstop. "When did you become this sadistic?!"

I began feeling very dizzy at all his shaking, but I managed to wriggle out. "But they're very good ideas, Elazul. Lady Blackpearl said so." My core shone again in response.

He sat back down, frowning at me. "No, Pearl. We're doing none of those. This isn't a game. It's a big decision _I _have to make," he said firmly, and his core twinkled brightly. "I don't want to force him to come…besides…his intentions are good…" He sighed again and turned his head eastwards, the direction of the Room of the Clarius, where Mia is. "Everyone's done all they can to find ways to revive Mia…except me. This small decision isn't even enough for all your efforts …"

I stared at him. Deciding to be away from Mia is _small_? It's _not enough_ for all the effort we made? He's wrong! It's more than enough! It's the woman he loves concerned here! Deciding to be away from her…is…is…is dumb! Downright stupid! Imbecilic! And…dumb!

_'Let me speak to him, Pearl.' _

I blinked. Lady Blackpearl's speaking to me…

_Why?_

_'I have to do something about this. I have to get it through that thick head of his that he'll regret making that final decision. Let me out, and I'll convince him that all that Escad guy needs is a good beating to get him to help us.'_

I hesitated. What if 'getting it through that thick head of his' includes bashing and crippling him? What if the 'convincing' includes smashing and pulverization? What if…?

_'Don't worry about your knight, Pearl. I won't hurt him.'_

_…well…I…alright…_

**--------------[Somewhere else—Gato Grottoes] **(Hehe, this one is intentionally made like this …Don't be angry with me!)**-------------**

"What?! You said that?!"

Escad looked strangely at Daena and then nodded slowly.

Before Daena could stop herself, she seethed. She slammed her palm against the dinner table and stood up, surprising Escad when she let out the words she hasn't shouted at him for the past few weeks. "Why you insensitive excuse for a Holy knight! You bastard! What right do you have to try and take Mia away from the one she loves?!"

"Daena!" came Escad's indignant voice, bringing her back to her senses. He, too, stood up and faced her with a defying twinkle in his indigo eyes. "I have _every_ right to try and keep her safe! Do you think I'll just let him take her away and use her once his race begins to suffer again?! What do you take me for? An idiot?!"

Daena picked up the spoon beside her plate and chucked it at Escad. It hit him on the head, yet he seemed unaffected by it. "You're worse than an idiot! At least an idiot has a good excuse for his actions because he's brainless! But _you_! You have a brain _and_ a heart, Escad! You have no excuse—"

"Yes I do!" yelled Escad, his loud voice creating a slight tremor to the Temple of Healing. "You think I don't have an excuse for this?! You know me, Daena! I don't just do things without a purpose!"

"I _do_ know you, Escad!" Daena yelled back, her tail swishing furiously behind her. She picked up her fork and chucked it at him. He ducked. Hissing, she picked up her plate and threw it at him, and it went crashing painfully on the top of his head. Blood slowly seeped through the green band on his forehead and dripped over his indigo eyes, but he seemed unmindful of it. He glared at her angrily, prompting her to continue what she was saying. "I've known you long enough to know if you're actually doing things with a _right_ purpose or not. And this is wrong, Escad. If you really love Mia, then you'd just let her be happy once she's back and leave her with Ela—"

"I accidentally did the same with Matilda before too, if you recall," interrupted Escad, his eyes misting over again. He wiped the blood off his brow and continued quietly, "and what happened then? She became an old woman when she's only twenty-six, and has had her life slowly ebbing away each passing second. I accidentally left her with Irwin too, and look what happened! She's _dead_! She's not supposed to be! But she _died_! Do you think I'd let that happen again?! Do you think I'd let that happen again to _Mia_?! Hell no!! I'm not a fucking idiot, Daena! I won't let everything end the same way!"

Daena went quiet after that. She scrutinized Escad for long time before finally saying, "It won't end the same way, Escad. I'm sure Elazul will take good care of her…"

Indigo orbs glowered heatedly at the cat-girl after the response. "And now you're on _his_ side? What happened to 'You bastard, get out of Gato and never come back!'? What happened to 'That Elazul is a jerk. He let this happen to Mia. How could he?!'?!" growled Escad, balling his hands into tight fists and ending up digging wounds into his palms. "You practically wanted to behead him for his negligence! You almost aided me on killing him when you found out that he just let Mia turn to stone! What the hell are you doing siding with him now?!" He should've known Daena would never give heed to his beliefs and would contradict him in everything he believes is right…Why did he even bother telling her about what he thinks when it's clear that she never understood him…?

"I'm not siding with him!" protested Daena irately. "I'm just trying to tell you that she'll be better off with the man she loves than trying to keep her away! She'll be happier with that! Which one is more important to you anyway?! Mia's happiness despite the danger or her safety despite the loneliness for being kept away from the one who can make her happy…?"

"Both," was Escad's quick response, as though he'd already thought of the question to himself.

"But you can't give her both! That's—"

"I _can_ give her both, Daena. But there will be no danger while she is happy. I can make her happy by myself. And I can keep her safe at the same time."

Daena narrowed her cat-eyes into slits. "But she doesn't love you, Escad. She'll be happier with one she loves. And, sorry to say this but, it's _not you_."

"I can make her love me," answered Escad determinedly, his eyes shining with life. "I can gain her love. I'll do _anything_ to achieve it. Case closed." With that said, he immediately turned away from her and exited the premises with a loud banging of a door.

The cat-girl simply stood in her place, glaring at the spot where Escad once stood. "…moron…"

**--------- [Etansel: Lady Blackpearl] **(Elazul OOCness here! Why? Because he's totally nervous when facing Lady Blackpearl…Why? Go figure.)** --------**

"YIPES!"

_THUD! _

"Why are you so afraid of me, Elazul?" I asked exasperatedly, seeing as I've seen that reaction too often to ignore. I appear from Pearl—and he falls down to any solid thing below his feet. Right now, he fell on his own stone floor the moment I made my appearance.

"I-I'm not!" was his reply. The same ones, for about the umpteenth time. Argh, this boy is nerve grating, I tell you…

"Yes, yes, you're not. You were 'just surprised'," I stated for him.

He bopped his head up and down. "Right…so…erm…what are you doing here?"

I raised my eyebrow at him as he stood up from his place on the floor. "Same reason why Pearl is here."

"To give me homemade cookies?"

I glared at him, annoyed at his response. "Are you usually this stupid, or do I just make you immensely nervous?"

"…"

"I thought so too. Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about _that_."

Elazul blinked wildly at me and looked about himself. And I slapped my forehead for not giving him a direct statement. "That? What? Where?"

The boy has periodical brain malfunctions. He's an idiot.

"What are you talking about, Lady Blackpearl?"

Sigh… I rest my case…

"I'm here to talk to you about your Escad-problem, you goof," I told him sharply, giving him a glare. I sat down opposite him and looked him straight in the eye. "You're not going through with his terms, Elazul. I'm here to convince you not to. I'm here to _force_ you not to."

Elazul went silent for a long time. His eyes were unfocused and they refused to look back at me. What he said next shocked me greatly. "I can't do that, Lady Blackpearl…as I've said, Escad's intentions are good…and he loves her anyway…so I'm sure he'll take good care of her…" He sounded like he was just saying it to convince himself. Aside from that, he just contradicted _me_! _Me_, of all people! I can convince him into anything as good as Pearl can but…_how_?

I frowned. This isn't right! He's trying to convince himself that Mia's better off without him. Now that's an all-time brainless thought. Then, inspiration hit me. The next words I shot at him made his whole body stiffen. "You can take good care of her just as well, Elazul. Don't you love Mia too?"

Realization flashed across his eyes. "I…" he began tentatively, his eyes suddenly started drooping and losing liveliness. "I…don't. I don't love her…" Damn it, he's saying false statements to convince himself again! That scumbag Escad is the start of all this! Especially Elazul's denial to himself! It's frustrating, damn it! I'm going to strangle Escad with his own intestinal tract once I get my hands on him…

"Yes you do," I persuaded, giving his shoulder a slight shove. "And what about your promise to her, eh? Your promise to 'keep her safe by your side from then on'?"

His eyes widened and finally registered the sight of me again. He went mute again for a long while, eyeing me wearily through heavy-lidded blue eyes. Then he said in a voice barely audible, "That promise was meant to be broken…"

My jaw dropped. It dropped _so _hard that it actually hit the table with a loud _'thud'_. That promise was meant to be broken?! What kind of—?!

"Escad is right. We're really not sure if she will be safe staying with Jumi any longer. She's better off with other people than me…she doesn't deserve to experience the same fate again…"

What the hell is this?! That Escad's brainwashed Elazul! Now he's all but agreeing to his stupid words!!!

_Lady Blackpearl…please…calm down…_

_'Calm down?! CALM DOWN?! That bastard knight Escad has brainwashed this idiot Elazul into thinking that Mia'll be better off away from him! That's wrong! That's simply wrong!' _

_Lady Blackpearl—_

"It's for Mia's own good…" said Elazul abruptly, standing up from his chair. His eyes were blank voids and the sight of them sent involuntary chills down my spine. They looked so…dead. He turned his head eastward slightly before starting for the door. "I've made up my mind. I'm going to see Escad now…"

……

……

_"WHAT?!" _

But he was already out.

_'Damn it! That big imbecile!'_

_Lady Blackpearl…please…_

_'Please what?! He's gone! He's going to go and agree to Escad's terms! And now you're asking me to _please what_?!'_

_Lady Blackpearl…it's his decision…and…as much as I hate to say it…we must accept it…and respect him for it…_

_'Pearl! He's giving away his right to be with Mia! That's ridiculous!'_

_…I'm sure something good will come out of it…I'm sure that fate isn't really against him and Mia…I'm sure something good will happen after everything…_

_'…That's quite sagely of you, Pearl… But, what are we going to do now, hmm?'_

_I suggest we follow him and…ensure that Escad will not kill him? …or vice versa…?_

_'Fine idea.'_

**------------------------------------------------------------**

_"Sorry, Mia…really…_

_"I hope that he'll make you happy anyway…_

_"I'm sure he'll keep you safe though…even safer than I can…_

_"'Bye…"_

**-------------------[Third Person: Later—Gato Grottoes]-----------------**

"So, you've made your decision," said Escad conversationally as he stood by the waterfalls, watching Elazul's approaching figure. He had a great nagging feeling that Elazul's answer will come at this time…and, unsurprisingly, it _is_. Somehow, Escad had no worries of Elazul opposing to his condition. Soon, he will find out that he was right.

"I have," answered the Jumi knight solemnly as he stepped up to him. He gave him a weary look, and cringed visibly when Escad broke into a grin.

"I expected no less," said the Holy knight cheerily, looking away from him and grinning broadly at the waterfalls. "So…one word…yes or no?"

Elazul cringed again. He had made up his mind already. There was no turning back. He had talked to Pearl and Lady Blackpearl to find a reason for him not to, only to find none; he had thought it over many times after his conversation with Escad, only to come up with the same decision over and over; he had apologized to Mia and had said his goodbye… There was definitely no turning back. Just one word—and the condition is set. Whether or not Mia turns back with the crystal, he still will be away from her afterwards…

He took a deep, calming breath to clear away his thoughts. He opened his mouth to speak…and let out the word that Escad was anticipating to hear,

"Yes."

**============= [TO BE CONTINUED] =============**

You _loathe _me now, don't you?! Ehehehe…so cruel… WAH! I can't believe I did that… ::sigh:: oh, well… now ONE of the problems is here. BTW, the line 'I'm going to strangle him with his intestinal tract once I get my hands on him' I got from a fic, but I forgot which one it was…hehe, don't sue me! Just borrowing a line… =] ANYWAY! I'm sorry! Don't be angry with me because of writing such a crappy chapter! XP Not to mention a short one too…

**Responses!**

Cherry: I updated cousin! You know, you don't have to keep typing up your email address there, because I know yours already! =] anyway, I'm glad you liked it. I thought you hated Escad?? =? Heehee, never mind. Thanks for the review! ::hug::

TheOneAndOnlyT: Hi! =] You're a regular reviewer! I LOVE regular reviewers…AHEM! XD ::reads review:: Uhm…hehe…please calm down… ::pats back:: It's alright, it's alright… I'll make sure something good'll come out of this… Calm down, ne? ::sweatdrop:: Anyway, thank you for sharing, er, your feelings about Escad. And for reviewing! =] I like you! Thank you! ::huggles:: Hope you liked this one despite the shortness…

Cheetah Smith: Hey, thanks for the info! =] I'll take 19 as Escad's age, so that he and Elazul are even. Also, it's been a year since everything, so they're 20 now. =P Hehe. Anyway, thank you for reviewing my story. I had an inkling that you'll like that certain chapter ;D ::hint-hint::. Again, I thank you for your review! ::huggles:: I like you very much! (BTW, don't worry about Escad confessing his love. He will, he definitely will. =] Please post your Escad/heroine fic up…I wanna read it… )

lilkawaiiaznkitsune: ::is choking really badly:: StOp pRaIsInG mY sToRy…HeAd SwELLiNg…MuSt StAy HuMbLe…MuSt CoNvInCe SeLf ThAt ReViEwEr Is OnLy BeInG nIcE… Agh… ::choke-choke:: WAH!!! ::shaking with so much emotion:: You like my story!!! You think it's GREAT!!! WAH! …MuSt NoT bE oVErWhELmEd… Oops… ::blink-blink:: ANYWAY, back to being serious. =D Thanx for your review. I'll never forget about updating if you keep reminding me with all the caps on (i.e. PLEASE UPDATE SOON!)! LOL! Thanx! ::huggles:: Man, I like you! XD

Angie-chan: 80?! Elazul?! Whoa, that's...old. ::sweatdrop:: Er, never mind. Oh, and thank you for not falling asleep while reading my story. ::more sweatdrops:: =D I'm glad you liked it, anyhow! Thanks for the reviews! Here, I wrote more!!! ::huggles:: I like you! LOL! XD

CWolf2: ::blink-blink:: Um...I confused you?? I'm so sorry! ::bows:: About Mia's mind degenerating to that of a 6yearold, yeah, that was what really happened. You see, when Irwin died, one of his minions got really upset about it and put some kind of spell on Mia...so that's the reason why she's like that. It made her all the more innocent and childish, giving Escad sort of annoyingly happy moments with her...haha. XD Get it? Dun wanna confuse ya again...sorry about that! Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and thanx for the review! =]

Zieava: Cool! How'd you know that my native tongue ain't English?? Did I mention it somewhere?? ::looks around previous chapters:: Wait...Escad's 26...? OMG! No! He's too old, dammit! ...Oops, sorry about that...hehe. =] Thanx for the critiquing! I liked reading it! Now I know my mistakes! Whee! ::huggles:: You're cool! I like you (and everyone else)! ::sweatdrop:: Anyway, thanks for the review! I'll try to do somethin' about those... ::goes running back to school to learn more english:: I'll let ya in on somethin'... ::whispers:: Teachers here in my country can't speak (and write) proper english...most of them...LOL! I've been taught well! ::sweatdrop::

(Long replies…I should stop that…the more reviews I get, the longer the replies…is that a bad thing? =P) Share your opinions! How? By reviewing of course! Go on! There's a lonely 'GO' button yearning to be clicked on… 0.o; Make an author happy… (BTW, I'll be updating a bit slower now that school's up...I'm not allowed on the computer on weekdays...poor me. That's the reason why I'm updating fast right now...hehe...hope everyone'll be patient with me...) ...uhm, review...?


	7. Announcement

Hello, this is Seonaid Mist, after 500 years of inactivity. WAIT, DON'T KILL ME YET! I have an important announcement to make.

Tears for the One will be turned over to a new writer. A user named The Meibito will be taking over this project now. Her fic is called "Cry for You". Please give her your support for her own project!

I'm really too embarrassed to read this fic ever again, so I can no longer write it. I tried revising it, while keeping to the original… but I was never satisfied. This was a really awfully written fic, if I do say so myself. So, when someone offered to rewrite and continue it for me, I took the bait.

This fanfiction will remain in this site for archiving purposes only. I'm not exactly saying goodbye to the Legend of Mana fandom but I'm taking a break from it. Elazul/Heroine is still the sweetest pairing out there. And I still don't like Pearl. This is the proof that Legend of Mana will always and forever be in my heart.

Thank you for reading this sad little piece of fangirl fiction. Thank you for supporting it! I'm really sorry to have kept you all waiting. Don't worry; a much better writer has taken over the project. :B

Look out for The Meibito's "Cry for You" fic! I'll be linking to her fanfic in my profile once she's posted it up.

With that I bid you a temporary farewell, LoM fandom. I love you all! Especially Cheetah Smith and Ovo. You guys are so cool. I wish I could've been friends with other LoM fanatics too. :C

OKAY BYE NOW 8D


End file.
